Real life movie
by teenvogue123
Summary: Chad and sonny get cast in a movie but chad dosent play the love intrest he plays a contrlling boyfriend. He loves sonny but will have to fight with the lead role story more intersting than summary
1. Lead role

Sonny sat by herself in the cafeteria her lunch untouched. She was more focused on the book in her hands. Chad got up and sat next to her.

"What are you doing" He asked

"I'm reading" She said absent mindedly not even bothering to look up at him. He turned his head to see the cover.

"That's a script" He pointed out.

"I never said was a book" She said finally putting it down and looking at him.

"You got cast in a movie" He asked "Tawni must hate that"

"She doesn't want the part" Sonny picked the script and began reading it again. Chad snatched it out of her hands and read the first page.

"I heard about this the girl who meets this boy who she thinks she loves and he's actually controlling and dangerous and then she discovers she been in love with her best friend all along very Taylor swift if you ask me."

"Whatever Chad did you audition for the controlling abusive boyfriend" She laughed

"I did actually and just to let you know I got it" He smirked at her.

"That's not funny" She said

"I wasn't kidding"

"Well I don't end up with you anyway"

"No but we have a lot of kiss scenes" He smiled "You're so lucky you get to kiss CDC."

"Whatever" She looked away now she was worried.

"Auditions for your best friend are today I hope it's someone good" Chad walked away laughing. Sonny Bit her lip she hoped it was someone like one of the Jonas brothers or Taylor Lautner. She smile and went back to reading her script this was her first movie and even Chad couldn't ruin it.

Chad walked out of the cafeteria right to his dressing room. He dialed his agent.

"Hey CDC how's it going"

"Hey Dan I need to know who's playing the best friend and why didn't you tell me Sonny would be playing my girlfriend"

"Calm down and we haven't casted the part so you'll just have to wait and as for Sonny that was just a fun surprise."

"Well that doesn't help me"

"Look I'll call you as soon as they decide but for know you'll just have to wait and don't let a girl ruin your first serious movie role"

"Fine" Chad hung up and sat down on his couch and ran a hand thorough his hair. This was going to be different from the other movies he did. This one involved him losing the girl he loved. He knew what that was like he felt it every time he saw Sonny with a new guy or be disappointed in him, at least he could relate to the character.

Read and Review plz :^):^)


	2. Plane

Sonny walked unhappily to her dressing room. She saw Tawni at her vanity.

"Why didn't you tell me Chad was in the movie" She yelled at Tawni.

"Because it's more fun this way" She laughed and went back to brushing her hair. Sonny rolled her eyes and left. She sat on the floor a couple feet away from their dressing room door.

Her phone started mooing she dung her hand in her pocket and got her phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Sonshine I know who your bff is" Chad said on the other line.

"Really who"

"Nick Jonas" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god" She screamed she loved him and Joe and Kevin.

"Well I'm glad you're happy" He replied sarcastically

"Whatever" she laughed "I have to go tell Tawni and call Lucy she loved the Jonas brothers"

"Oh did I mention that his brothers will also be in the movie"

"NOOO well I'll see you in new York in 5 hours" She sang and hung up.

Chad felt sad not only was it bad the Jonas brothers were in it but Sonny was totally in love with them. He groaned and sat down on his couch. Stupid Sonny. He looked at his packed bags and thought twice about going to New York.

Sonny grabbed her purse and two suitcases kissing her mother good-bye. She checked her bags got her ticket, she walked around her mom had insisted that she be there a couple hours earlier. Sonny sat down bored out of her mind.

"Hey Sonny" She looked up to see Chad wearing a cheap wig.

"Hi Chad I think" she laughed

"Funny why are you sitting here the private planes in gate 6"

"Ohhh I was just sitting" she lied

"Whatever lets go" Sonny followed him to a waiting area. Chad went ahead and boarded the plane. Sonny walked on to the private plane it was awesome. She sat down next to Chad. He smiled at her and she smile back. Everyone else in the movie was there except the three other stars.

"Chad where are the Jonas brothers" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"They are finishing their tour, but don't worry they there for the table read" Selena Gomez said sitting across from her. Sonny had barely even noticed. She went up and hugged her they had become fast friends.

"Surprise" Selena laughed. Sonny and she talked the whole nine hour flight. Chad listened for a little bit but put his Ipod on when they started talking about how cute Nick was. It made hi want to throw. Wasn't he the only reason girls would go see the movie.

Read and Review


	3. Meeting

Sonny woke up her head was rested on Chad's shoulder. She opened her eyes and straightened up. She saw Selena smirking at her.

"Well did you enjoy your nap" She laughed

"It was a mistake" she practically yells to a whole plane of sleeping people.

"Shhh" Selena laughed "Relax you'll wake up your boyfriend"

Sonny glared at her. She and Chad weren't dating. They would never date. She wanted to throw up just thinking about it.

"Please I would never, maybe I'll just date Nick Jonas" Sonny giggled

"Well you should I was in heaven when we date" Selena said half joking half serious.

"Ohhh yea I forgot that you two dated"

"Well I like to forget two I just want to be his friend I never got over that when we dated"

"How do you mean" Sonny asked

"I mean I loved Nick but at the end we both knew we were really only friends and just to let you know I was thinking that Taylor Laughtner is yummy" both girls laughed. The pilot announced that they would be landing in 20 minutes. Everyone seemed to wake up, girls tried to fix her hair and makeup. Chad woke up and went to get a piece of gum. The girls both laughed.

"Afraid of bad breath Chad" Selena joked

"Please CDC doesn't get bad breath and if he did then he would always have mints anyway I don't like it when my ears pop" he rolled his eyes

"Well he should give us some gum too for the same reason and stop talking in third person" He smiled and he gave them both gum. The girls high fived each other"

* * *

Sonny almost fell down as she got off the plane, but Selena and Chad had caught her. They walked out into a private airport and Sonny spotted three black haired boys. Selena went up and hugged them.

"Boys this is Sonny Monroe she is one of my best friends and"

"And my new best friend who I have been in love with all my life" Nick said smoothly and bent down to kiss Sonny's hand. Sonny barely noticed that Chad had gone to talk to one of the cute extras.

"So I get to play opposite you I feel so lucky" Sonny smiled and who wouldn't when Nick Jonas just kissed your hand. Selena was surprised Sonny hadn't fainted, on the plane she talked nonstop about much she loved them she and her friend Lucy even went to a concert back in Wisconsin.

"So Sonny I hear that there are quite a few kisses between you and my dear little brother here" Joe joked and both Sonny and Nick Blushed. Selena kicked Joe in the leg. "What" he mouthed at her.

"Don't embarrass the poor girl it's her first movie"

"Well then I'm sorry my dear Sonny" Joe said

"Whatever man it wasn't cool in the first place" Nick said. He and Joe seemed to get into a fight about nothing. Kevin stepped in.

"Hi I'm Kevin" He held out his hand.

"Sonny, I love your sweater" She said

"Thanks" Kevin laughed.

"Looks like we should get going to the vans" Selena spoke up.

They all grabbed their luggage and got into one of the many dark blue vans waiting for anyone involved in the movie. Sonny sat in the back somehow in-between Chad and Nick. Well this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Read and review it just might make me write chapter faster.


	4. Hotel

Sonny sat quietly in between the two boys, ignoring the glare Chad was giving Nick who looked ahead pretending not to notice. Sonny almost yelled at Chad right then and there, why couldn't he just back off and not be so worried about himself for once. She kicked Chad in the leg. He looked at her quizzically. She looked back at him for a long time shaking her head. Chad was going in to kill her, or drive her crazy at the least.

"We're here" Selena sang, turning around to see them. Sonny sighed with relief. She waited until Joe and Kevin got until she climbed over the seat and rushed out of the awkward car ride. She was suddenly blinded by flashing lights. She forgot about that fact that there was a possibility that paparazzi would be there. She groaned and grabbed her bags.

"Umm I don't think we should go yet" Joe laughed.

"What why" She said nervously. Joe looked at her then looked away. Sonny got her compact out of her. She looked into her mirror and saw her eye makeup was smeared all over her eyes. She forgot that she was rubbing her eyes because of how annoyed she had been in the car. Sonny looked around her bag she left her sunglasses and makeup in her suitcase. Selena bit her lip.

"Sorry I left all my stuff in my bag and I kinda need my sunglasses" Selena apologized.

"Well its ok I mean it's not that bad" Sonny looked for support.

"You know what Sonny it's no big deal no will even notice" Kevin said trying to help.

"Hey Sonny you can have mine. I don't need them" Nick spoke up he pulled his light blue ray bans out of his pocket and handed them to her. Sonny's face brightened up and she smiled at him.

"Really thanks you're a life saver" She said and slipped them on. Nick smiled at her. She looked great not that she didn't always look great.

"They look nice" He said "Can I take your stuff" Sonny was about to refuse until she saw that Joe and Kevin took hers and she mouthed just do it to Sonny. Sonny shyly handed one of her bags to him. She looked away and kept walking towards the entrance to their hotel.

Chad Followed Behind not looking any less gorgeous. Selena hung back to walk with him.

"So Chad I see you're a little jealous" She smiled sweetly at him.

"What I am not jealous of the Jonas brothers. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper tell them to compete with that" He smirked back at her.

"Well I think that their 3-D concert sold more tickets than Mackenzie Falls: the movie" Selena laughed.

"Well yeah so they could just make fun of them"

"And camp rock was better than then the Chad Dylan Cooper Story."

"It was not"

"Had more ratings" She said

"Whatever will you just leave me alone please" He said annoyed.

"Fine ill leave you alone to brood" She walked away to talk to Kevin.

Chad smiled at the cameras until he was inside the lobby. He sighed with relief and walked to get his room key. Chad walked into his suite and left his bags by the door. He opened the door to the bedroom he flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. He had such a headache. This wasn't going to be such a good 3 three months, but he was Chad Dylan Cooper and he wasn't going to let the Jonas brothers ruin it. Besides Sonny got to play his girlfriend and they movie was rated pg-13. She would fall in love with him by the end of filming.

Sonny sat down on her bed, she had fixed her makeup. She smiled and put her ipod in the Ihome next to the bed. She got up and started dancing she couldn't help it who wouldn't help but be happy. This was it her first big movie she didn't count the CDC movie. She ran to the full size mirror and tried on Nick's sunglasses again. Something from Jonas brothers was on her face, and it was Nick's. She loved him she had a poster of him on the wall behind her bed back in Wisconsin. She had given it to Lucy when she left in case she ever met Nick.

_Moo! Moo! Moo! _Sonny grabbed her phone she saw it was Selena.

"Hello Honey" Selena laughed on the other line

"Bonjour mademoiselle" Sonny laughed back.

"So we are going to dinner and I know you don't want to watch TV and eat room service so get ready I'll be at your door in five minutes" Selena didn't even give her a chance to say no. not that she would.

"WE as in whom"

"As in Joe kev and Nick"

"OK fine, by the way tell Nick I still have his sunglasses"

"And if he wants them again then he will have to come and get them himself" Sonny heard Selena laugh at her own joke.

"Whatever I have to get ready. Did you invite Chad?" She asked

"Um yeah he's not feeling well" Selena lied. Even though she knew he and Sonny liked each other, she decided to make them both move on, besides Nick was better for Sonny.

"Yea ok, are you sure this isn't your plan to set me up I know you want me to date your ex boyfriend because that's not weird" Sonny said sarcastically. Sonny heard a knock on the door she went to answer it. She saw Nick standing there.

"I have to go Selena"

"Oh did Nick come like you wanted" She laughed but hung up before Sonny could say anything.

"Hi Sonny" He smiled

"Hey I thought Selena was coming"

"Um no she said I should come instead so I'm here" Nick felt nervous inside he didn't realize until now that Sonny was really really beautiful and funny and nice. He mentally hit himself in the head Nick Jonas does not get nervous. He performed in front of thousands of girls every night. She was just one girl.

"Thanks, but can you hold on a sec I'm not ready" She smiled at him. His just nodded, one girl more like **the **one girl. Sonny left. She brushed her hair and changed into a nice pair of jeans and a white flowy top. She came back out.

"Do I look ok?" She asked. _More than ok_ he thought.

"Yea ready" Nick offered her is arm. She took it walked uneasy next to him.

* * *

Chad sat with his agent and publicist in the bar and grill area going over things he couldn't care less about. He looked around as they argued about something, but something caught his eye. Sonny and Nick Jonas walking very close out the door. He boiled with anger they were going on a date. Chad didn't even notice Selena and the rest of the Jonas brother following behind. All Chad knew was that he would have to do to get Sonny.

* * *

Read and Review!!!!!!!!! I love reviews so if you want me to write faster than you know what to do (hint hint) Jk and happy birthday to funkymonkeyS56 !!!!


	5. After dinnner

Sorry it took me so long I was reading catching fire the second book in the hunger games series. Anyway I'm sorry I was reading and plus my social studies teacher made us read 4 chapters and do a worksheet for each one.

* * *

Nick walked Sonny to her room after their dinner. Sonny smiled her and Nick had a great time they talked about music and he laughed at all her jokes. It would have been a perfect date. If his brothers, Selena, and the rest of the cast, their director. Sonny had been sadden by the fact that when she tried to call Chad he never answer. She wondered if he was mad at her, but she couldn't think of anything she did to him. She was spending time with Nick but it was only the first day and besides Chad shouldn't be jealous of anything. It's not like they were dating or even had a crush on each other.

"So um I guess we're here" He said it like he didn't want her to go. Sonny instantly forgot about Chad and looked into Nick's beautiful brown eyes. She smiled shyly.

"Thanks" She bit her lip before gaining enough confidence to sweetly kiss him on the cheek. It was something Sonny did to the guys she liked to make her seem sweet. Nick looked at her wordlessly and bent down to give her a light kiss on her pink glossy lips. Sonny blushed.

"Well I guess I'll see you at the table read tomorrow" Nick said giving her one more kiss before winking at walking away down the hall. Sonny watched him until he disappeared around the corner. Sonny gave a little squeal before going into her room. Sonny fell onto her bed and smiled. She knew this movie was going to be so much fun, and she got experience it all with her best friend, her crush, and her frenimie.

Chad saw Nick and Sonny walk to Sonny's room. Chad peeked though the peek hole just in time to see her kiss his cheek. Then that purity ring wearing jerk stole a kiss from his girl. Chad shook his head Sonny wasn't his girl what was he saying Sonny was his friend that was all. Chad sighed I why could Sonny fall for all the heartthrobs except him. Chad flopped on his bed and buried his perfect face in a pillow. Normally Chad loved table reads, they showed how he was the best actor of our generation. He could tell that watching Nick and Sonny act together and fall in love at the end would kill him. Chad felt like he should auditioned for the best friend and none of these problems. He rolled on his back staring at the white ceiling. It was empty and boring. Chad felt like he was going crazy laying in his bed and it had only been a couple minutes. He wished he had gone to dinner when Selena called. She thought that he only had a crush on Sonny not totally in love with her.

Chad picked up the phone and called Selena.

"Hello may I ask who is calling" He could hear her laughing and rolled his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I need to know what happened at dinner" He pleaded

"No" she said simply

"WHAT why not"

"Because you are not going to ruin something because you're CDC" She said in a strict voice.

"Come on please, I don't even know what I'm ruining" he said hoping she didn't know.

"You hate the Jonas brothers so you are I don't know do something stupid" She replied.

"What never I just want to know what was discussed"

"Look if you want to be social then go to the table read everyone with be there so you can ask someone else" Selena yawned.

"Fine you know sometimes you kinda suck"

"I know now I going to bed ok goodnight"

"Bye"

"Ohhh and be nice to Joe, Kevin, and Nick. Sonny hates fights and you starting them" Selena hung up after that. Chad climbed into his bed not even bothering to change his clothes. He waited for sleep, tossing and turning all night. His dreams filled with Sonny, until they turn into Sonny running to Nick. Chad woke up his clock read 8:15. The table read was in two hours. He fell back against the pillows before getting up to get ready for the weird day ahead.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	6. Table Read

Sonny sat in Selena's room trying to help her find the perfect outfit.

"You know it's just a table read right" Sonny laughed.

"I know but haven't you ever heard that you need to dress to impress" She gave her an exhausted look. Sonny smiled to herself.

"So who are you trying to impress?" Sonny laughed.

No one" Selena said nonchalantly.

"Really I don't believe you so you should just tell me who it is" Sonny stated.

"Promise you won't get mad" She asked nervously.

"Oh my gosh is it Nick I knew it" Sonny cursed.

"What no never it's Chad" She said sheepishly. Selena expected Sonny to get mad, but Sonny started laughing. Selena stared at her.

"Yeah right you would never" Sonny kept laughing. Selena stood with her arms crossed looking at Sonny, wondering if it was really that hard to believe.

"I'm serious ever since I saw him on the plane all I could think was wow he looks good" She noticed Sonny stopped laughing.

"Wait you're not kidding I can't believe you like Chad I thought you thought I liked him"

"I did but as soon as I saw you with Nick I realized you moved on" She said

"Well I'm happy for you" Sonny gave her friend a hug.

"I have to admit I thought you would be mad"

"Well I'm not I'm just surprised"

"Good cause I have to tell you that the sight of you sleeping on Chad's shoulder on the plane made me a little jealous" She admitted.

"I'm going to make you gorgeous" Sonny laughed. Selena looked in the mirror Sonny had put her in a navy blue dress with red and pink flowers all over the bottom. She paired it with a brown leather jacket and brown boots. Sonny had straightened her long hair for it fell on her shoulders and down her back in a perfect line. She gave Sonny a hug she looked great who cares if it's only a table read.

Sonny examined her own outfit. A pair of light wash skinny jeans with rips in them and a light, blue button up shirt with a ruffle and the front; she put a white belt over it. Sonny put on her white flats and pulled her hair into a braid with a few lose hairs hanging down. They both walked out just in time to get into the same van and Joe, Kevin, and Nick. Sonny slid in next to him. Nick gave her a quick kiss, ignoring his bothers high five each other, Selena slid in next to Sonny giving her one of her knowing looks.

"So when did this happen" Joe asked.

"When did what happen" Nick asked

"You and Sonny"

"You know she's right here" Selena pointed out to Joe who just winked at Sonny.

"WE happened last" Nick said clearly annoyed with his brother. Kevin started clapping and they all turned to look at him.

"What I was applauding my brother at finding a new girl" Kevin laughed and high fived Joe. Sonny blushed.

"Sorry I hope it's ok if I call you my girlfriend" Nick apologized to Sonny. She boldly answered with a kiss. They both blushed and smiled at each other. The car stopped in front of a building on the Upper East Side. Sonny noticed it was clearly a restaurant. She could see tables and people eating breakfast. They all piled out and saw an intern working on the movie. She took them inside and up a stair case to the upper part of the restaurant. Long tables had been pulled together with 38 chairs around the table, each with a freshly printed script and bottles of water. There were also tables laid with food. Everyone was scattered around either getting food or talking. The boys left to go get food, Sonny was about to join them when she felt Selena holding on to her arm.

"Where is he" She asked. Sonny knew she was talking about Chad. Sonny looked around for him.

"CDC in the house" Both girls turned to see Chad. He looked at the girls he noticed Sonny looked great as usual, but then he noticed that Selena look beautiful. She blushed at him look at her. Chad smirked knowing that dating the best friend would make Sonny wish she could be with Chad.

"So Selena so you want to sit next to me I could use some help with my lines" He

"Why are so of the words to hard for little Chad" Sonny teased. They both ignored her and they left without a word, but Sonny caught the gleam in Chad's eye. She walked away to find Nick. Sonny grabbed a plate full of fruit and one doughnut. She sat down next to nick. Chad sat across from her, but Sonny barely noticed. Something Chad would have to fix.

"I feel bad" Nick said

"Why" Sonny sounded alarmed.

"Because I should have pulled your chair out for you" He said. Sonny was shocked by him trying to be such a gentlemen.

"It's really not a big deal" She said.

"Sonny a girl like you deserves that" He said looking into her eyes. He smiled and kissed him.

"Attention let's get started" The director yelled at them. Chad was grateful for the distraction, watching Sonny and Nick made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

Read and Review please !!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. New couple

Sonny sat next to Nick during the whole table read not even noticing that Chad was flirting with Selena the whole time. Chad almost screamed out in frustration. He was glad that there was a scene where he got to do that. When it was all over the day was left to them, but they had to be in bed by ten they were filming all day and throughout the night tomorrow. Selena followed him outside.

"So Chad do you maybe want to get lunch or something them I don't go to central park I love it there" She asked timidly. Chad barely heard the question. He was watching Nick and Sonny leaning against one of the vans kissing. So much for purity rings he thought over thinking things once again. They pulled apart and Chad knew this was his chance. He threaded his arms around Selena's waist and puller her in for sweet kiss. Chad found himself enjoying the kiss and not just getting through it. Selena almost screamed and jumped up and down. She hooked her arms around his neck closing her blue eye shadow covered lips. They broke apart for air. Sonny almost ran up and hugged her best friend. She was so happy for her. Chad looked her way and Sonny began walking towards them Nick in tow his hand on the small of Sonny's back.

"Wow that was like in a movie or something" Sonny smiled. Chad searched her eyes for any signs of jealousy but found none. He looked away frustrated.

"Babe we have to go if we want to make it" Nick said sweetly. Chad gagged and laughed at the same time, he was calling Sonny babe how lame yet Chad wished he even had a possibility of doing that.

"Where are you guys going" Selena asked.

"I set Sonny up a recording session at a place we go to" Nick answered. Sonny could hardly contain her smile.

"Really" Chad asked trying to hide the fact that he didn't even know that she sang, some boyfriend he thought but remembered that he was supposed to be using Selena.

"Yea he convinced me" She said shyly. Chad knew that Sonny was good at everything so she must be good at singing. He wondered if she ever wrote a song about him. Chad knew that he had several times. Chad was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice that they had left.

"So lunch and the park" Selena asked again, bringing him back to reality.

"How about a picnic in the park" He asked flashing one of his amazing smiles. Chad suggested they walk to a food place he knew. He opened the door for her. He spread out the blanket for her. He saw a camera and kissed her cheek. Selena blushed and looked away. Chad smirked maybe he could settle for second, but we all know Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't go down without a fight.

* * *

Read and Review


	8. Unsure

Sonny sat in the recording studio her stomach twisted with nerves. Nick gave her an encouraging thumb up, she smiled back weakly. Sonny had never sung for anyone besides herself and her mom. The only reason they were here was because she had told Nick it was her second dream after so random to be a singer. He had immediately booked the place much to her embarrassment. Tawni had said that Sonny could get that dream if she was in Hollywood. Sonny had just rolled her eyes and left not everything was possible. She held the shiny wooden acoustic guitar and wished she had her own but her mother said that carrying around a guitar case made her seem weird. Sonny hadn't known why she listened to her mother at the time. She neatly placed her crumpled paper on the stand; Sonny all the songs she had written by heart by she had brung it just in case.

"Ok Sonny ready when you are" The guy who worked all the buttons said to her. She took a deep breath, placed her hands on the right cords and opened her mouth to sing. **(A/n she sang Catch me, but I didn't want to find it and copy it)**

Sonny stopped and opened her eyes at the last note, trough the glass everyone was staring at her shocked. Sonny bit her lip and hoped it was a good shock. She carefully placed the guitar on a rest and walked out into where everyone was watching. Nick came up to her and gave a sweet kiss.

"Wow Sonny that was amazing I didn't know you were that good" He put his arm around her and she leaned in to smell his familiar scent of soap.

"Thanks" She said blushing.

"No thank you" Said Joe "I mean last week it was Miley, Miley, Miley when we had to record a song with her but you you're a breath of fresh air"

"Truly that was good did you write that" Kevin asked.

"Umm yea"

"Nicky you could learn from here" They both joked.

"I hope I can" He whispered in her ear, pulling her closer. Sonny couldn't stop smiling her heart leaped with joy. Life is perfect.

Selena sat in her room sitting on the bed tears dropping down her face. Chad had told the only reason he had kissed her. Why? He wanted to thank her for playing along. Chad sucked, but she couldn't get him out of her head. She had felt a real spark and she knew he felt it too. She made up her mind play along it would just convince Chad that she was the one he needed and wanted. She wiped her eyes and smirked into the mirror. Bad boys are the most fun right.

Chad mentally hit himself in the head for telling Selena. He ran his hands through his hair something about her made him feel the need to tell her. He paced back and forth unsure what to do. Sonny or Selena. He stared at his phone for a long time unsure what to do. He heard someone knocking on his door. He was surprised to see her. She was dress in a black dress with a leather jacket over it and very tall shiny black high heels. Chad smirked at the sweet smile on her face as she placed her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"I don't care I love you anyway" She said. Chad made him mind. Selena at least for now or until he saw Sonny with Nick tomorrow.

* * *

Read and Review plz :^)


	9. Hold Me Forever

Sonny and Nick sat on a couch on one of the sets. The makeup people giving them a final touch up. Sonny felt nervous she had to be semi serious but also a little funny. She played characters before, but they were funny and she had a funny outfit on. She looked down on the dark jeans and grey t-shirt she was wearing. She took a deep breath.

"Action" The director Marcus yelled. Sonny felt herself go into the character.

"Maddie I love you and you shouldn't be with Kyle" Nick said his line. Sonny took a breath and looked away.

"I'm sorry, but we belong together I mean I think he's the one" She said. Nick stood up and walked across the room running a hand through his hair.

"I don't get it he yells at you and controls you. I swear I saw him hit you" He said. Sonny crossed the room and stood behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"I can't describe how much I love him. I can look past all his flaws" She said in a quiet voice.

"Flaws more like he's just a total jerk" He said angrily.

"Don't say that" She said. Sonny forced out tears. Nick pulled her close in to a hug. She put her hands around his waist and he rested his on her back.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like him you deserve better" He said. Sonny looked up at his. She stood on her toes to press her lips to his. He hands went down to her waist. She hooked her arms around his neck pulling them closer. They both staggered back landing on the couch. Sonny forgot they were even filming she was so caught up in their kiss. Nick seemed to have forgotten too. They broke apart when Sonny's prop phone started ringing. They sat and Sonny grabbed it.

"It's Kyle" She said.

"Um you can answer it" He sighed. Sonny dropped the phone back on the coffee table.

"He will call back, but um I should get home it's kinda late" She said.

"Maybe you should stay and we talk about what just happened"

"A mistake you mean look it was stupid and meant nothing to me. I have Kyle" She said.

"Nothing, really because to me it was something"

Sonny said nothing and ran out the set door.

"Cut, Sonny Nick that was great" Marcus yelled. "Let's reset and do the next scene can someone find Chad please"

"I will" Sonny volunteered, Sonny found Chad in his dressing room sitting alone. She sat next to him.

"Hey what's up" She asked.

"Oh nothing but I might throw up" He said.

"What why" She with concern. He almost smiled at how much she cared about him.

"I had to watch another guy's tongue down your throat" Chad said honestly.

"Wait what the kiss there was no tongue" She said alarmed.

"Whatever I don't want to see that" He said

"Why are you jealous" she laughed.

"No it's just you deserve better that pure little Nicky" He glared at her.

"Well excuse me, but he's a better man than you any day" She spat back at him.

"Yea right everybody loves Chad Dylan Cooper, but not everyone likes the Jonas brothers." Chad stated.

"Oh that may be true, but if you weren't so self obsessed for a minute you would see that everyone thinks you're a huge headed jerk" She yelled at him.

"Really Sonny Really tell me who" He said.

"Really Chad and oh I don't know almost everyone at condors studios, the whole cast and crew here, I mean I should just tell Selena that you're gonna break her heart know" Sonny yelled filled with anger.

"Whatever Sonny just stay away from me I'm done with you being rude and a little bitchy to be honest" He said. Sonny almost screamed at him.

"They want you on set now" She said and left. Nick found Sonny storming away from Chad's dressing room. He stopped her.

"Sonny what's wrong" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing" She said trying to fight back tears. Nick pulled her in to a hug. Sonny rested her head against his chest relaxing a little. Sonny held on to him tightly. Nick just held her. He felt completely comfortable like this, even though it pained him to see Sonny so hurt.

Chad walked out of the room and instantly saw Sonny and Nick. He grimaced wishing that he was the one who got to hold Sonny.

Read and Review. I LOVEEEEEEEEEE Nick. I'm sure he is this sweet in real life too!


	10. Talk

Chad and Sonny stood in front of a statue in central park. They were getting ready for a scene. They were both feeling the awkward tension. Nick and Selena stood a few feet away ready to enter the scene on cue. They both watched Chad and Sonny avoid each other.

"Action"

"Kyle I can't believe you" Sonny looked disappointed.

"Maddie I'm sorry you think that cheated on you" he said.

"I saw you with Eric's girlfriend of all people"

"It was a mistake I was drinking" He said.

"You can't blame everything on being a drunk" She said.

"Well I'm sorry" he said. They kept walking. Chad purposely caught the eye of Selena.

"Umm Maddie let's go back I forgot something" He said. Sonny looked at him.

"Um ok" Sonny saw the other couple walking their way. She hit Chad on the arm.

"Oww what was that for" He asked.

"You trying to hide your mistress" Sonny exclaimed sarcastically, and ran towards Nick.

"Hello Eric, Julie" Sonny gave Selena an up and down look.

"Hey Julie" Chad and Selena smiled at each other.

"Kyle" She said in a flirty tone.

"Hey back off I'm right here" Sonny yelled.

"Excuse me" Selena said.

"Oh don't act so innocent we all know what you and my boyfriend did at the party last night" Sonny yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about I was with Eric the whole time" She said in a stern tone.

"I'm sure" Sonny fake punched Selena and coolly walked away.

"Cut that was perfect" Marcus exclaimed. "Let's get lunch and then do it all again.

Sonny and Selena ran off to the food van. Nick stayed behind to talk with Chad.

"Hey Chad what's up" He asked. Chad almost said something mean but decided to play nice for Selena's sake.

"Nothing you" he asked back.

"Well I don't really like how upset you made Sonny" He said. Chad almost said it wasn't his business, but then remembered he was Sonny's boyfriend. And he hated that.

"Um I'm sorry" Chad said looking straight ahead.

"Look I wouldn't ask normally, but I really care about Sonny and I'm sure you feel that same about Selena" Nick said. For a second Chad could have sworn that Nick had said he felt the same about Sonny, he did except she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Your right dude I was just a little upset I'll go apologize to her." Chad said.

"Thanks Chad" Nick said relieved.

"After all a kiss scene is no good if the actors hate each other right" Chad laughed and walked off with a huge smirk in his face. He held on to Selena's waist, while Nick and Sonny sat very close together a table away from him.

Read and Review. Tell me what you think do you like me putting the scene they are filming in there or is it too confusing.


	11. Fake Confessions

Sonny and Chad stood across from each other, waiting for their cue.

"Ok action" They heard and transferred into Kyle and Maddie.

"Maddie I think you should stay away from him" Chad said in a low voice.

"Really because Eric said the same thing" She said.

"I knew he would he thinks he protecting you, but he's really keeping you from true love" Chad stared deep into her eyes placing a hand on her soft rosy cheek. Sonny blushed having Chad be so sweet with her even though it was only a movie.

"Look Eric is my best friend he would never do that." She said in a quiet voice. Sonny pulled back a little turning her back to him.

"What's wrong Maddie" He asked.

"Eric told me to stay away from you and then" She stopped.

"Then what" He asked.

"We kissed" She said turning back to Chad who had a cold glare. Sonny was a little scared.

"Was this the first time? Has it happened before? Who stared it?" He asked. Sonny stayed silent and looked away from Chad.

"Was this the first time Maddie" He asked again. She didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME" He yelled at her.

"Yes" She forced out tears.

"Who started it?"

"I did" Sonny said knowing Maddie didn't want to get Eric in trouble.

"LIAR" Chad yelled and fake slapped her. He stormed out the set door.

"Where are you going" She yelled.

"TO TAKE CARE OF THAT JERK I TOLD TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU" Chad yelled slamming the door closed. Sonny fell to the ground her back against the door getting out as many tears as she could.

"Cut amazing" Marcus yelled.

Chad came back onto the set passing Sonny. She caught up to him lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey good scene" She said.

"Thanks Sonny" Chad sounded exhausted.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yea why" Chad avoided looking her in the eyes.

"I don't know you just seem really distant lately" She said concerned. Chad smiled inside Sonny really did care about him. Chad decided that this was the time to tell her what he really felt after all Sonny could feel the same way for him. He could only hope as his stomach filled with nerves.

"Look Sonny I have to tell you something very important" He looked up and she was staring him directly in the eye.

"Really what" She smiled encouragingly.

"I have been trying to tell you for a long time that I umm I think I love Selena" He blurted out. He cursed himself for resorting to lies. Chad found himself weak. She perked up and smiled that smile he loved.

"Ohhh Chad that is great can I tell you something too" She said.

"Yea sure"

"OK I feel the same way about Nick I'm crazy over him" She smiled.

"Wow really cool" Chad said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the support Chad" She laughed.

"Whatever he's just a player" Chad said. Sonny looked at him.

"Whatever Chad speak for yourself" She laughed " I have to go but see you in a couple minutes for the next take big fight between you and the player" She kissed him on the cheek, blushing afterword she walked away. Chad touched him cheek like in those movies, but he cheek tingled. He smiled and went to get a costume change. He barely noticed Selena standing a few feet away. She heard everything but was unsure about the kiss on the cheek. She decided to talk to Sonny after all even her best friend couldn't get in the way of her and Chad.

* * *

Read and Review. Sorry it took a long time i had tow tests to study for and a lot of homework even woth study hall. i know it sounds lame but 8th grade is hard haha


	12. BFF

"Action"

"I am going to kill you" Selena screamed at Sonny.

"I didn't mean to I ...I didn't even start it" She yelled back.

"I don't believe you I know you're obviously in love with my boyfriend"

"I'm not I love Kyle and besides how did you even find out" Sonny said.

"Kyle told me" Selena said looking at her fingernails.

"You two timing little hypocrite bitch" Sonny said.

"Excuse me" She hissed.

"I know what you and Kyle did by the way cheating on Eric then yelling at me for one harmless kiss" Sonny said in her bitchiest tone.

"Oh please that's different I don't love Eric and I'm more physically attracted to Kyle" She smirked. Sonny threw Selena up against the wall. Sonny 'punched' her and 'hit' her, finally pulling her hair. Selena keened Sonny in the stomach. Sonny yelled in pain.

"What was that for" She yelled out of character.

"For trying to steal my man" Selena shouted.

"You're doing that" Sonny said trying to remember her lines.

"No not really" Selena said and stormed away off camera.

"Cut" Marcus yelled "Sonny Selena come here please" he said in a monotone voice. The two girls walked slowly to their director, Marcus hardly ever got mad so they knew they could be in serious trouble.

"Girls" He said talking to them like children even though he was only six years older than them. "What was that?"

"Well um I don't know" Selena said.

"Really how about you Sonny" He turned on her.

"Um well Selena really hit me in the stomach hard and I screamed out in pain and then we adlibbed it" She explained. He thought about this for a minute.

"OK good because it was great nice job feel the emotions" He smiled at them and both girls sighed with relief.

"Thanks Marcus" They said.

"Ok whatever" He checked his watch. "Oh it's two 'o'clock I love these days where we get off early because your all minors" He laughed and waved them goodbye before walking away.

"So do you want to like go shopping or something" Sonny asked.

"No" Selena looked down.

"Um ok why" She asked.

"I saw what you did yesterday" She said. Sonny went through what she did yesterday utterly confused.

"What do you mean work all day, and then watch a movie with Nick" She said "Oh and Joe and Kevin because the just joined in"

"No I mean you kissing my boyfriend on the cheek"

"O My God really it was a kiss on the cheek" Sonny gave a small smile.

"Yes you told me that you do that to guys you like" Selena Said giving her a look.

"I did it to be supportive he really likes you he told me" Sonny said.

"I heard"

"Then why did you ask me"

"I wanted to make sure"

"So you had to put me in pain"

"No that was just for fun" Selena laughed "Oh and a warning"

Sonny stood there not sure what she meant by that. Selena started to walk away. She looked over her shoulder.

"Are you coming or not I was just kidding" She said. Sonny rolled her eyes and caught up with her. Selena felt happy to have her friend although she knew to feel guarded it was hard enough having a boyfriend who was in love with someone else. She knew she would have to tear them apart if she wanted to keep Chad.

"Look don't worry I don't like Chad that way" She smiled.

"I know"

"Good because I only have eyes for Nick"

"Yea I see that to bad Chad doesn't feel the same"

"Wait what are you talking about"

"You don't know Chad is totally in love with you, but I know he's starting to lean more towards me which is good for both of us"

"Oh I didn't know" Sonny stayed silent after that it killed the conversation. She thought about it the whole car ride. She wondered if she felt the same for Chad, she tried to shake the thought out of her head.

* * *

Read and Review. Ok so I wrote a couple chapters for this story about a girl (me) who moves in next to the Jonas brother and falls in love with Nick. I know there are a lot of stories like that, but I plan on making mine a little different at least I think it is. Anyway I kinda wrote the story for myself, but tell me if you want me to publish the first chapter then you can tell me if you like it and want me to continue!


	13. Get Along

Selena and Sonny stood in the handbag department of Bendel's laughing and trying on bags. Sonny tried on a brown and white striped purse.

"That one" Selena gushed "its perfect" Sonny smiled.

"Are you sure I mean I usually get really colorful bags" Sonny said.

"Don't worry I mean you can totally pull it off" She encouraged her. Sonny smiled at her checking the price tag, her mouth dropped.

"O my god its $395" Sonny whispered to Selena who started laughing.

"Sonny relax you're famous and I know your rich your apartment may be small but it's in one of the nicest parts of L.A."

"Yea but my mom will never go for it"

"Sonny who says you have to pay for it" Selena looked at her.

"I can't steal it" Sonny looked around making sure no one heard their conversation completely ignoring Selena who broke out in laughter again.

"No Sonny you're famous I mean look around do you even notice that every sales person is circling us they because they will give you bag for free if you wear it outside" Selena said. Sonny opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a young pretty sales woman.

"Do you ladies need help with anything" She asked.

"Yes my friend wanted to purchase this bag" Selena said she made the word purchase very obvious.

"Purchase oh never this bag is free for you of course our gift to you" She told the girls holding her hands out for all the things the girls were holding. They handed her their things and followed her to a counter.

"I'll just wrap these and then you girls can go on their way" She said to them. She finished and handed the girls their black and white bags.

"Thank you" they said I unison.

"Oh and girls we here at Henri Bendel would appreciate of you girls wore these items around town" She said and winked at them before they left. Once they got out into the street cameras flashed all over them. They ran for cover in a restaurant. They sat at a white clothed table.

"That was so weird" Sonny said.

"Why"

"She winked at us did you see that"

"Yes Look Sonny they want their items shown in public and they need us to help it get shown off"

"I know but I'm not used to it"

"Well get used to it because your birthday is tomorrow and I heard from a little bird there was going to be a party"

"NO way who's throwing it"

"Who do you think" Selena laughed.

"I don't know Chad" Sonny realized her mistake she covered her mouth."I was just kidding"

"I know which makes it funny "Selena laughed hiding her distaste.

"I'm sorry"

"No it's fine because I know that he would never be that sweet" She said. Sonny silently apologized again and they fell into silence.

Chad heard a knock on his door he put his book down and walked to answer it. He almost closed it when he saw it was Nick.

"Hey me and some of the other guys are going to go play football in one of the central park do you want to come" Nick asked.

"You're going to play in football in those really tight girl pants" Chad laughed and hit Nick playfully on the arm. Nick smiled trying to ignore the jab.

"So are you coming or not" He asked.

"Yea sure" Chad said still laughing his head off.

"Are you sure I don't want your bottle blond hair to get ruined Nick laughed and continued down the hall. Chad smirked, he knew Nick wouldn't be laughing when Chad and Sonny drove off into the sunset leaving him to his crying creepy fan girls. Chad knew at least his fans knew how to control themselves except Mr. Condor's daughter she still scared Chad.

Sonny's sat in her room looking adoringly at all the shopping bags in her room. She only broke her concentration when her cell started vibrating. She knew who it was.

"Hello Tawni" She said.

"Sonny Monroe you little man eater" Tawni giggled on the other line.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Nick oh and you and Chad"

"Chad and nothing to do with me or Nick"

"Really check the pictures on tween " Tawni said. Sonny found her computer and opened the internet. She sat shocked at the pictures and the article.

_**SONNY MONROE NEXT RISING STAR AND HEARTBREAKER!**_

_**Sonny was seen all around New York with new boyfriend Nick Jonas, but she was also seen kissing Chad Dylan Cooper in Central park openly is she dating one of them or both. We plan on keeping an eye on this rising starlet and her two suitors. All we know is that the set of hr new movie is steaming up with scandal and betrayal. So if you were invited to her exclusive b-day party then keeps an eye on this love triangle.**_

The picture that when with it showed Chad and Sonny kissing by a fountain. Sonny frowned it was all for a scene they were shooting. She had felt little if nothing from the kiss, well she might have if Nick wasn't in her life, but that's a different story.

"Tawni that was a scene in the movie and besides I think I would tell you if I was a two timer and I'm a better hider than that" Sonny said getting up to answer the door. She opened it and smiled brightly.

"Are you sure" Tawni said smiling standing in Sonny's door way.

"What are you doing here" She asked.

"Ohhh you'll see" Tawni laughed sitting on the mod white couch in Sonny's room. "Happy birthday, but my real gift will have to wait for tomorrow"

"I don't care" Sonny laughed and went to hug her best friend who actually hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're here my life is so crazy right now"

* * *

Read and Review please, kinda a pointless chapter but whatever cause Tawni is here SO PARTY!!!


	14. Gift

Nick and Sonny stood on the met steps with coffees in their hands bundled in winter coats, because New York was getter colder every day. They patiently waited for their cue. Tawni stood to the side watching Sonny she smiled at her best friend for encouragement.

"ACTION LETS GET THIS ON A COUPLE TAKES BECAUSE IT'S COLD" Marcus Yelled.

"So why are we here" Sonny asked looking away from the camera.

"Seeing all the people here inspires me" Nick said as they sat down on the steps.

"Why" She laughed.

"I see lots of people in love and then I think of you" He said.

"I don't understand"

"I'm basically telling you I love you Maddie" He said sincerely. Sonny looked away from him.

"Why do you do this to me" She asked.

"Do what" He asked and she laughed darkly.

"Torture me you know I love Kyle" She took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah and are you going to be with him forever" Nick looked at her.

"Yes I am he said once we finish high school then we can get married"

"Why are you pregnant" Nick said thinking of the joke. Sonny shook her head smiling trying not to laugh, she playfully hit him in the arm.

"NO we are just happy together"

"Well that's one wedding I won't be attending because I don't want to see you ruin your life and look back later in life and regret things" He said.

"Regret what not falling in love with you" Sonny stood and Nick followed her actions.

"No you making this mistake of marrying a loser" He said.

"Whatever you know what I don't care what you say you're just jealous" She stated starting to walk away.

"Not really" Nick grabbed her wrist and she rolled her eyes.

"What" She looked back at him. Nick pulled Sonny close and kissed her again. She tried not to enjoy it knowing she had to push him off for the sake of the scene. Sonny pulled her wrist out of his grasp and stepped back. Sonny slapped Nick lightly, but made sure it looked like she hit him hard and ran away. Nick stood silently looking as if he was shocked. He waited for Marcus to yell cut he knew though that they had to capture him watching Sonny leave. He watched her shiny chocolate brown hair bounce up and down as it gleamed in the sun.

"CUT let's take a break reset and do it again"

Sonny ran back to Nick she smiled at him. He pulled her into a hug.

"Happy birthday" He said.

"Thank you, now we are both 17 and can go into R rated movies without adult supervision" She said giving him a small kiss.

"Here I want to give you part of your present now" He said.

"Ohhh really well I'm ok with that" She laughed. Nick handed her a blue tiffany's box. Sonny smiled at him in shock and undid the white ribbon and opened the box. Sonny could hardly breathe. Inside was a pendent shaped like a key but top part was like a heart with diamonds in it and it hung off a white gold chain. She looked up at him as if she was about to cry with joy. He was smiling and blushing

"Do you like it I saw it and thought of you" He said.

"I LOVE IT" She screamed and flung her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his. She pulled back and took the necklace out of the box, staring at in admiration she had never owned anything from Tiffany's. She had been in the store a couple times with Tawni and she had always felt like Audrey Hepburn. Nick took the necklace from her hands and clasped it around her neck.

"Perfect" was all he said. Tawni went up to Sonny and hugged her.

"I'm jealous and I hate that" She said. Chad stood a couple feet away from them with Selena he knew she was looking at them jealous of their near perfect relationship and hers was not even close. She looked at Chad.

"What" He said.

"You never do anything like that for me"

"Yea so I'm not Nick Jonas" He sneered at the name.

"I'm not asking you to be, just to be a better boyfriend"

"I'm trying maybe it's because you're clingy and a little annoying" He said. She glared at him.

"Or maybe it's because you're an ass and in love with my best friend" She screamed and stomped on his foot with her sharp heels and walked away ignoring Nick, Tawni, Sonny and the rest of the cast and crew staring after her. Chad didn't move. Sonny looked at Chad in disbelief.

"What's your problem" She asked him.

"Nothing she's just too uptight" He said.

"You're unbelievable" Sonny said slapping him and following after Selena. Chad stood unsure what to do or who to chase after.

* * *

Read and Review.


	15. Ruin

Sonny found Selena getting a coffee at a cart a block away. Sonny went up to her ordering a cup too.

"So what's up" Sonny asked.

"Umm I hate my life" Selena laughed dryly.

"Come on its not that bad" Sonny encouraged her.

"Yea it is I mean come on I have a horrible part in this movie, my boyfriend doesn't even like me and you are the center of all of it" Selena yelled at her.

"What how can you even blame me for this"

"Ohhh please you got the lead part, Chad is almost obsessed with breaking up you and Nick if anything you're the whole reason my life is in ruins"

"Wow get over it you're not always the star sometimes you have to step back and let someone else shine in the spotlight for once" Sonny looked at her.

"Get away from me" Selena yelled ignoring the flashing cameras around them. "Ad you know what I might as well rip that necklace from your neck and throw it on the ground."

Selena glared at Sonny before stomping back towards set. Sonny walked back as well. She found Chad walking towards her.

"Hey" he said shyly.

"Don't talk to me Chad" She huffed past him.

"Whoa slow down"

"No Chad you ruin everything"

"How so"

"Hmm let's see you ruined both of our friendships with Selena, and I know that you have been trying to break apart my great relationship with Nick. I just want to know why you are doing any of this." She said pacing back and forth.

"You want to know why umm I don't know because I'm insanely in love with you."

"How can I believe you?" She asked.

"This is why" Chad whispered as he took her face into his hands and kissed her sweetly and Chad closed his eyes enjoying what he had wanted for a really long time. Sonny stood frozen she was not sure if she liked it or not.

"SONNY" Two voices yelled at them. Sonny and Chad broke apart to turn and look at Tawni and Nick sating at them.

"Sonny why" was all Nick asked.

"I didn't Chad kissed me first." Sonny insisted.

"Please you liked it" Chad said.

"Shut up Cooper" Tawni snapped at him.

"Look Nick I didn't want to kiss him Chad like forced it" She pleaded.

"You know I always thought there was something between you and Chad I was foolish to think you were the first person in a long time to be honest with me" Nick leaving her behind. Sonny stood speechless before turning to Chad.

"You know you really are ruining everything" She glared at him.

* * *

Read and Review


	16. Party

"I hate him I absolutely hate him" Sonny yelled to the room.

"It's not that bad" Tawni tried.

"Are you serious my boyfriend thinks I'm in love with Chad just because Chad said so and one of my best friends hates me all because of Chad" She threw her arms up unsure what to do.

"Look it will be ok"

"No it won't I wish I was an alcoholic so I could drink away my troubles!"

"Stop over reacting" Tawni yelled at her. "Look Chad is just a jerk and I know Nick will come around so just get ready look really hot"

"Alright fine and I always look hot" Sonny laughed.

"One thing though did you enjoy the kiss" Tawni asked.

"What are you serious?"

"Ohhh come on if you liked then you could be on the way to loving him"

"Don't worry I do not love him nor did I enjoy the lip attack"

"Ok just making sure I'm here to protect you Sonny from drama something you don't belong in"

Sonny ignored her and went to pick out her dress. She had decided on a strapless green dress with a brown leather jacket over it. She slid on her green heels and pulled her hair back. She stared at her new necklace from Nick finally deciding to put it on hoping he would think the best of it. She smiled into her bathroom mirror even if there was lots of drama it was still her birthday and her time to enjoy it. She was turning 17 and that was big she could care less about everything else right now it was all about HER. Tawni appeared in the door way wearing a pink dress with a purple shrug over it something Sonny knew only Tawni could handle and pull off.

"Ready"

"Yes I'm ready to have a good time drama can stay here" She declared. They both walked down to the lobby to wait for their car.

"SONNNNYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" Chad yelled after them.

"What do you want" Tawni asked him coldly.

"I just want to escort my girl to the party" He replied smoothly.

"Then why are you here" Tawni smirked at him with her witty comeback.

"Come on tell her Sonny" He said smirking back at her.

"Tell her what" Sonny asked.

"About us baby" Chad said slipping an arm around her tiny waist. Sonny got out of his hold and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stop it Chad I don't want yo and I never will you deserve no one you're a pig" she yelled at him completely ignoring everyone staring at her. She and Chad stared at each other for a long time before Chad walked away in a defeated huff, Sonny high fived Tawni at her great accomplishment.

"Nice job" Said a male voice and a female voice in unison making both girls turn to see Nick and Selena smiling shyly at them. Sonny went up and hugged Nick.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled into his shirt trying to memorize his clean scent.

"It's ok" He said folding his arms around her. Selena cleared her throat and they broke apart.

"I'm sorry too"

"Well I got over it and I was just being a bitch so I'm ok now" Selena smiled at her and eloped her into a hug.

"OK too lame lets go party!!!" Tawni said laughing.

They followed Tawni into a white limo which drove them to some place Tawni picked. Sonny stepped inside and almost screamed. The whole place was decorated with pink, neon green and black balloons which littered the floor except a huge dance floor where people were already dancing to some cobra starship song. The walls had posh white couches to sit on with plush pillows in the same colors as everything else. Tawni pointed towards the middle where a bar type thing was set up serving drinks and on the counter was a cake with 17 all over it. Sonny almost gasped at the table in the back corner which held tons of gifts all addressed to Sonny. She smiled it was perfect except she felt like it was missing something. Chad. She would never admit it to anyone but a tiny very small ant size part of her wanted more of that kiss earlier and it wanted to be the girlfriend of Chad Dylan Cooper, but Sonny crushed it with her green heels and walked on. She knew Nick was better for her and she only a little wanted Chad the rest of her wanted to chop his head off.

Sonny noticed a small bag on the table she read the card from Chad it was some card that played a Hannah Montana song. Inside the bag was a tiny silver frame with a picture of her and Chad dancing a prom! Sonnies smiled at it thinking it would be a sweet picture it they were a couple but they weren't.

"Hey are you ok" Nick asked concerned. Sony gasped and hid the small frame in her clutch she turned and faced him.

"Yes of course" She replied.

"Well then can I have this dance?" He held out his hand as he asked. Sonny nodded and smiled and led her on to the dance floor pulling her close. Sonny decided to just kill that feeling that something was missing because to any other girl this would have made their life complete!

* * *

Read and Review please they are fun to read! And I also want to hear any ideas for the story they interest me to see what you think should happen!!!333


	17. Beginning of a War

_**Nick's pov**_

I woke up the next day and rubbed my temples I had a headache for some weird reason, but I also had a weird sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew it was because Sonny had been really distant lately and I knew I could see the end of me and Sonny something I really didn't want to happen, it was all because if Chad Dylan Cooper. I had declared him my new enemy. The guy was a total jerk I mean who just kisses some else's girlfriend then acts like they are yours, he thinks he's so cool and that every girl wants him! Well not to brag but I am one of the most sought after teens even adults wanted me like when Kim Kardashian didn't let go of me at the teen choice awards.

"Hey bro" Joe said and I looked up.

"I have a problem" I needed my brothers' advice.

"What is it" Kevin said with serious concern.

"I think I'm losing Sonny"

"Really to who Chad" Joe started laughing and I glared at him. Kevin just gave him an older brother look and sighed.

"Nick I think she really likes you so it's ok I mean Chad's a jerk and after all I'm pretty sure the whole hotel heard what she and Tawni think of him" Kevin said.

"Yea but before I asked her to dance she was holding a picture of her and Chad looking cozy then when I came she like hid it in her purse"

"Maybe she was going to burn it" Joe suggested.

"Maybe but I just really like her and don't want to lose her"

"Look man its ok Sonny is a good person who I'm sure likes you too so just calm down nothing will happen" Kevin reassured me, but Joe rolled his eyes at Kevin and face me.

"Don't listen to Kevin he engaged so he doesn't have to worry about anyone else's relationship since his is perfect" Joe said and Kevin looked at Joe with a look that I'm sure Kevin stole from Jim on the office.

"Anyway" Joe continued. "You have to do something big to prove she should keep you"

"Like what" I asked.

"I don't know propose"

"I'm definitely not doing that" I said throwing my arms up.

"Well, tell her you love her I think everybody knows you do" Joe said smirking at me; I threw a pillow at him to wipe it off his stupid face.

"I don't think I'm ready for that" I said, I mean I loved Sonny, but I would get to nervous if she didn't say it back to me.

"Come on dude you have to one up Chad he is close to saying that to her so make you move now today during filming on front of Chad"

"That's horrible advice" Kevin said. "Nick should do it when he's ready"

"No it's not Kevin besides I have never known Nick to back down from a challenge" Joe said nonchalantly and Joe was right I was competitive, but this was different my heart was on the stake as gay as that sounded.

"Why don't you just write her a song" Kevin suggested.

"Gee that's a great idea Kevin ohhh and when she leaves him for 3 name he can write another song" Joe punched Kevin in the arm and they got into their little fight I rolled my eyes.

"GUYS come I'll just tell her I love her" I said and Joe grinned but Kevin gave me that knowing look.

"I'm ready" I said and left to get dressed.

_**Tawni's pov**_

I had gotten up early to have a discussion with them. Normally I wouldn't have but I had to help Sonny and the rest of the love square. I knocked lightly on the door and held my best Tawni perfect smile. The door opened after a couple moments.

"Hi Tawni" Joe said.

"Hello Joseph" I said entering the room only Kevin was there strumming mindlessly on his guitar he looked up briefly when I entered.

"So why are you here?" Joe asked closing the door behind me.

"Is Nick here?" I asked peering around the room.

"No he and Selena and Sonny went to get breakfast or something" he said and I smiled in satisfaction before taking a seat next to Kevin. Joe sat across from us.

"Ok we need to sort this out because Sonny cannot fall for Chad"

"We know, but we sorted it out already" Joe said proudly and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"How so?" I asked.

"He's going to tell Sonny the he loves her"

"You're an idiot" I said and pursed my lips.

"Told you" Kevin snickered.

"Why that's a good plan"

"Does Nick even want to tell her?"

"Yes he does"

"Even so Sonny might not feel the same way and then what everybody hurts except Chad"

"Well what if she does"

"That is not going to stop Chad he like your brother likes competition and it would just push him more to swoop in and take Sonny" I said.

"Yea but Sonny isn't cold hearted she would never hurt Nick"

"Haven't you ever heard true love conquers all" I said coldly.

"He gave her an expensive necklace" Joe tried.

"Chad could give her an expensive car, but would not change her opinion of him. She isn't a material person" I said which was true I could give her a $300 dollar dress and she would only gasp at the price and wear her cheap forever 21 dress to a red carpet event.

"Then nothing will work"

"Not unless Nick can win her over did you ever read twilight" I asked.

"No that's chick book" They both said in unison.

"Whatever, in the serious Edward and Jacob both fought for Bella and she ended up with Edward the sweeter better one who was also already her boyfriend"

"So you're saying Nick is Edward then"

"No I'm saying that they can fight all they want, but in the end she made the ultimate decision"

"I don't understand" Joe said.

"I'm saying it's up to her, but Nick needs to show he is the Edward that he will win her over" I said deeply.

"Ok did you really have to come and talk yo us about this?"

"Yes I did I don't want Sonny to get hurt by Chad and she needs Nick he is her soul mate and with that you need to encourage him give him a reason to fight or else Chad wins"

"OK we will try to help" Kevin said.

"Good now I have to go" I said bouncing out of the room. I walked down the hall looking down, but that backfired when I ran into Chad.

"Hello" he said through gritted teeth, I just glared back.

"Look stay away from Sonny and Nick actually stay away from everyone because they all hate you"

"Look I'm know you don't believe me but I really love Sonny"

"Oh I believe you I just know you will hurt her one day in fact you already have."

"Tawni come on I won't"

"Why should anyone believe you, you're a jerk to everyone even Sonny and if you really love her you would back off"

"I will never until me and Sonny ride off into the sunset together" he smirked. I smirked and dug the heel of my high pumps into his foot making him yelp in pain.

"You will have to get past me to get to Sonny so I would watch out Jacob" I whispered into his ear and began walking away.

"MY name's not Jacob" he called after me.

"We'll see" I said giving him one last dangerous look over my shoulder. I reached my room before getting my computer and going on tween weekly. Com. If Chad wanted to play dirty then so would I. I rested my fingers above the keys and took a deep breath before I stared trying.I knew it was the beginning of war, everyone had to pick a side or run and hide.

**Review please!!!**


	18. Attack

Sonny and Nick sat on a park bench waiting to start, but something felt different. Sonny could tell that Nick was nervous. She peered at him through the corner of her eye.

"Hey are you ok" she said. He opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it.

"ACTION" Marcus yelled and Sonny tried to remember her lines and forget Nick's odd behavior.

"Maddie I broke up with her for you" Nick said burying his head in his hands.

"I know, but so what" Sonny said.

"Well I also know you broke up Kyle" he said.

"For now, but we'll see" Sonny said looking straight ahead.

"You know I wrote you a song" he said cheerfully and Sonny smiled at him slightly before setting her face blank again.

"That was sweet of you" she said on a monotone.

"Can I play it for you" Nick asked and she nodded curtly. Nick smiled and picked up his prop guitar. He started 'playing' and music previously recorded played and Nick lip sang it knowing they would edit it later. Sonny looked at him and her face broke into a smiled with every fake note and the lyrics that were supposed to make her heart melt, Marcus's exact words. Nick's song ended and he looked at her.

"I liked it, but I have to get to class" Sonny stood; Nick quickly put his guitar down.

"Look I have wanted to tell you for a long, long time that I have and always will love you" Nick yelled after her. Sonny turned shocked partly because it was for the scene, but also because the way Nick had said it made it seemed so genuine and like he was talking to Sonny not Maddie.

"Really" She said.

"Yes really" Nick walked to her and took her hands and leaning down to kiss her.

"DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chad yelled and ran up to them.

"Eric what are you doing here" Sonny asked.

"Well now I'm about to beat up this boy" Chad sneered.

"I doubt you can do it" Nick smirked. Chad smirked back and hit Nick. Sonny clamped her hands over her mouth.

"CUT!!!!!" Marcus yelled shocked.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?" Nick asked holding one hand over his eye that Chad had actually punched.

"Oh sorry" Chad said looking bored.

"You're sorry?" Sonny said. "I knew you were jealous, but come on Chad actually hitting my boyfriend in the face" Sonny looked at him in disbelief, Tawni came rushing up to them in fact so had most of the crew. Kevin and Joe had taken Nick to one of the people who had the first aid kit. Chad just smirked at them.

"Well I mean come on he can't even take it" Chad said. Nick heard and jumped up running at Chad tackling him into the lightly snow covered grass. Nick punched him in the same spot where Chad had hit him and choked him before Kevin and Joe took him off Chad and dragged him away. Sonny stood motionless and Tawni smiled at him with a devilish glint in her eyes. She walked towards him.

"Oh I'll help Chad" Tawni said and bent down next to him. "I'd watch out because Nick is buff and your typical Hollywood prep boy thin" She whispered and lifted him up. Chad caught a glimpse of Sonny looking disgusted before walking off to her perfect boyfriend.

"He's not a total gentleman" Chad laughed and Sonny stopped in her tracks. She walked up to him and smiled slightly in a cold harsh way.

"At least he was man enough to tell me he loves and to fight for me in the right way. You could never do that I'm glad he hit you" Sonny said and looked at him like something that would kill her if she even was near him.

"Did you say it back" he asked.

"I did and it felt like could today and be happy" she said turning around briefly. Chad sat back down on the ground. Tawni sat next to him playing with her phone she finally settled on something and passed the bejeweled phone to Chad. He took his confused and read the screen quickly.

_**Chad Dylan Pooper**_

_**That's right Chad Dylan Cooper is no longer the dreamy guy you think about all the time in fact he's a huge jerk! If you haven't heard yet Mr. Cooper has been a huge problem on the set of his new movie. A close source says that he is rowdy, and annoying. Several others from the movie say he's a heartbreaker and home wrecker. He not only broke the heart of sweet Selena Gomez, but is reportedly trying to break apart the new it couple Sonny Monroe and Nick Jonas. While most people are fawning over the lovebirds Chad will do anything to break them apart. We hear he just wants the attention, but a certain friend of Sonny and Chad tells us that he is only trying to steal Sonny for himself. Well we won't have it! Chad is beginning to show his true colors I think! If you agree then join our Chad Dylan Cooper boycott and our Jobro fan club and make sure that Nick is your favorite!**_

Chad looked at a smirking Tawni and refrained himself from hitting her too.

"I hate you" he said.

"I know, but I don't care besides I think that you deserve it"

"There is an I hate Chad club" he said.

"There are like a million on facebook to sorry"

"Why did you do it?"

"Because you're hurting everyone emotionally and now physically"

"So I never hurt you in anyway"

"Please you have always, but I'll let you thaw it out because revenge is best served cold" Tawni said and began to walk away. Chad watched her go confused he never hurt Tawni personally. He thought about it for awhile and it suddenly clicked in his head. He searched for Tawni, but he only saw a couple of the cute interns. He smiled at them, they smiled back and wet up to Chad. They each poured their piping hot coffee on his head. Chad sat in disbelief. He stood angry and searched for Tawni he was a charmer and Tawni was easy, besides she could be more than an alliance she was kinda cute.

**_Review sorry I took a long time but whatever I hoped you liked it I did I mean GO NICK! He is pretty buff hahaha_**


	19. Payback

SORRY IMPORTNT EVERYONE NEEDS TO TELL ME TEAM NICK OR CHAD YOUR VOTE COULLD DECIDE THE END OF THE STORY SO VOTE OR ELSE IT COULD OT END IN YOU FAVOR!!!

Tawni walked fast away from Chad. She bit her cheek to stop from crying she swallowed hard and kept walking to get a cup of coffee. She hated Chad Dylan Cooper with all her heart. She just wanted to boil him then chop him up into too little pieces and feed him to animals. She sniffled and went up to get her coffee when she noticed Selena sitting inside a cozy dark little café. Tawni pressed her face to the window before walking inside. She felt a rush of warm air hit her cold cheeks and she went and sat next to Selena who looked up briefly.

"Shouldn't you be on set?" Tawni asked.

"No I quit" Selena said.

"Why"

"I love Sonny and Nick, but as hard as they try I still hate Chad so much and I can't even been in the same room. I mean do you know what it's like to have a boyfriend who is in love with someone"

"Yes actually" Tawni said. "A few years ago I was the object of Chad's affection, but he was still with Tisdale so we kinda snuck around finally she found out and they broke up. I and Chad were happy in the honeymoon stage them the new sweet southern girl whose name rhymes with smiley came along and Chad couldn't help himself. I knew it would happen one day, but then Nick came I thought Chad would get over her, but he was persistent. I finally couldn't handle it anymore so I dumped him and convinced everyone that Mackenzie falls was evil and well Chad he certainly knew a thing or two about being a jerk" Tawni confessed.

"How come no one knew about this" Selena asked.

"Let's say I kept it a secret and I was embarrassed by the fact I had fallen for Chad" Tawni laughed.

"Oh well I'm sorry" Selena said.

"Don't be because you and I both know that we have to fight back come on" Tawni pleaded.

"I can't face him I think I might kill him" Selena said.

"Fine I'll handle this you said that you quit right well them I guess I will just a=have to audition then" Tawni smirked and got up.

"Good luck" Selena said as Tawni left.

Tawni walked outside and felt the cold air hit her again, but she kept walking back to set. She saw Sonny and Nick hugging and she smiled they were so cute together. Kevin and Joe spotted Tawni ad gave her thumbs up thinking that their plan worked. Tawni smiled back, but kept walking they didn't know that her own plan was just starting. She called it the _**Destroy Chad Dylan Cooper **_plan and she was mapping out her war plan. She finally saw him drying his hair and changing from a coffee stained white shirt into a clean blue one. She went up to him with her million dollar smile.

"Hey Chad"

"Hello Tawni may I say your blonde hair looks gorgeous in the sun" he said and she smiled falsely.

"Thank you Chad" She gave him a flirty smile.

"So what's up" he asked.

"I just want to apologize for being so mean I see my wrong ways and I totally agree that Nick couldn't take it" Tawni said.

"Really?"

"Ohhh yea, but I hear that Selena quit how sad"

"Why?"

"YOU, but anyway I think I'll ask Marcus for it you know"

"Tawni this movie is a little serious for you" Chad said and she almost hit him, but instead wrinkled her nose in a cute frustration.

"Not all in fact MARCUS CAN I HAVE SELENA'S PART" Tawni yelled.

"Sure why not I already have enough on set drama why not just add you" Marcus said. Tawni turned back to Chad with a clear smug smirk on her face, he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Chad said annoyed.

"Don't be sour besides you get to kiss me you know like old times" She said and Chad smiled.

"Of course you're one of the best" he said.

"Really whose better me or Miley?" Tawni asked sweetly.

"Who do you think?"

"I think me, but who knows we'll just have to find out huh" Tawni said. Tawni leaned into kiss his cheek, but changed at the last second and kissed him lips. She pulled back after a few seconds and began to walk away. "Sorry I missed" Tawni laughed and shrugged her shoulders. She walked past Sonny mouthing that she would thank Tawni later. Tawni smirked she was getting the ultimate pay back from Chad DYLAN COOPER!

Read and review please.


	20. Not Even a Little Bit

OK so small problem there is an even amount of people for Nick and Chad doesn't help me so if everyone does not vote them I might have to go with what comes out of what my fingers are typing and right now I have no idea who to chose so HELP ME.

"What is going on in your head" Sonny asked as Tawni stretched out on her bed.

"Nothing can't I be in your movie or are you jealous" Tawni laughed.

"Well I'm for sure not jealous, it's just I know you and I'm pretty sure whenever you do something like this then you have a plan"

"NOT TRUE, well except for this time yes, but I mean come on I have to do something about Chad" Tawni said.

"Yea, but I mean why are you so worried about Chad I mean he never hurt you personally" Sonny said as she began folding the clean clothes she got from housekeeping.

"Yea well I just don't like to see you hurt that's all" Tawni lied and Sonny awed and hugged Tawni. Tawni reapplied her lip gloss in the mirror and finger combed her hair. She hadn't told anyone about the Chad thing because she was embarrassed by it all. It was one thing to lose Chad Dylan Copper, but it was another thing to lose him the sweet southern girl who also danced on a striper pole at the teen choice awards and took stupid pictures of herself that Tawni thought weren't very sexy. Tawni had even asked Nick about them and he blushed while Joe and Kevin burst out laughing. Sonny rolled her eyes as Nick swore he deleted them right away he even took out his phone to prove it. Tawni exhaled when she remembered Chad was also there, but didn't say anything. Tawni had a feeling that maybe those pictures were also for Chad.

"Hey you ready" Sonny asked and Tawni held up her finger to indicate that she needed another second. They were going out to dinner and a party with the cast and crew it was too blow off some steam because thanks to Selena they were now 1 month behind their date and everything had to be pushed back, but Tawni didn't mind Marcus was praising her all the time because she had 'saved' the movie and he even told her that she was a million times better that Selena. Tawni smiled as she gave her mid thigh length gold dress a look over. She slipped a leather jacket with gold buttons over and walked out the door that Sonny held open for her as a sign that Sonny wanted to leave now.

"You good, but I mean I think you didn't need that much time just to look at yourself." Sonny laughed.

"I have to dress to impress" Tawni smirked.

"Like who Marcus" Sonny teased.

"Ewww NO he's like 25 and always smells like coffee."

"Then who" Sonny asked although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Chad" Tawni said, but caught the look on Sonny's face. "Look it's all for you and the happiness of everyone else, well besides Chad"

"Whatever you say Tawni I am no part of this" Sonny said as they reached a room at the end of the hallway. Sonny knocked and the door opened a couple nano seconds later. Kevin smiled and hugged the two girls before letting them in. Sonny and Tawni laughed when the saw Nick with his head in his hands and Joe looking at several shirts, skinny jeans, scarves, ties, and vests sitting on his bed.

"Joe pick something it's not that hard our stylist even wrote down what went together for you" Nick said annoyance clear in his voice.

"Wear the dark ones with the blue t-shirt and the green plaid scarf" Tawni suggested.

"Thank you Tawni gosh was that so hard Nick" Joe said and left to change. Nick looked at him confused, but then turned to Sonny and kissed her before giving Tawni a hug. Tawni smiled when she saw what Nick was wearing.

"You and Sonny match" Tawni exclaimed. Sonny looked at her white dress with a teal ribbon around it and looked at Nick's white jeans and blue v-neck t-shirt, she giggled.

"I suppose we do" Sonny said and Tawni smirked she knew that it would make Chad sick to his stomach to them color coordinated. Joe emerged and they left for a van waiting for them. Tawni noted that Chad had gotten into a different car. They arrived at a hotel near the met and Tawni thought of gossip girl. She felt cool and for some reason in control. They went in to a ballroom rented out for them. She wrinkled her nose in disgust because it looked like some super cool modern wedding and although Tawni loved fabulous dresses, parties, and attention Tawni hadn't grown up in a happy family. Her parents used to fight a lot until finally her dad left to date some girl twenty-something. She hated that his latest girlfriend was only 20 barely an adult and only four years older than her, but Tawni snapped back to attention when she felt someone behind her. She turned and saw the one and only CDC.

"Hello Chad" Tawni smiled pleasantly.

"Tawni what's up you look nice" He said.

"Thank you" She smiled and shrugged off her jacket giving showing skin. Chad's eyes scanned her slender no tan line shoulders all the way to the base of her neck and up to her perfect set of pinks lips. He lingered at them for a moment before looking up into her deep blue eyes and she stared back into his lighter blue ones. He led her to the dance floor and she didn't know how he did it, but she found herself dancing close to him. Her breathing slowed and all those memories came back. Tawni looked away for a fraction of a second and saw Sonny glaring at them or was it Chad? Tawni looked back to Chad lost.

"Nick let's go out to the terrace and talk outside for a little bit, It's too loud in here" Sonny said and they walked outside bundled in their coats. Sonny still shivered as the cold air hit her thin fabric legging covered legs. Nick smiled and pulled her closer. Even though she knew this felt right. Sonny couldn't help, but felt something inside her telling her to break apart Chad and Tawni. Not for Tawni's sake, but for her own. Sonny looked out over the shining city and wanted to jump off this building because of how disgusted she was with herself. Sonny Monroe did NOT like Chad Dylan Cooper not even a little bit, but we all know that's a lie.


	21. Confidence

Sonny sat quiet in the darkness of her hotel room. Tawni sleep soundly in other bed in their room. Sonny couldn't fall asleep the less than great night she had were still floating around in her head. To the untrained eye it would have looked like a perfect night. Sonny danced with her friends and Nick had been as sweet as ever, but to her it wasn't perfect. Chad and Tawni had looked like the amazing blond twins and all of Nick's sweetness had made her feel guilty of an unknown crime. Sonny got up and went into the bathroom. She waited for her eyes to adjust to bright lights before she combed her messy hair from tossing and turning. She washed her face and hated how the florescent made her looked washed out. She went back in to the dark room and turned on one light. Tawni didn't wake. Sonny sat back in her bed trying to decide what to do. It's not like she could tell Tawni about her problem with Chad and She was dating Nick so talking to his brothers would be a definite NO. Sonny decided she needed a walk.

_**Sonny's pov**_

I out on a sweat shirt and flips flops that I had brought. I took one of the room keys and walked out the door in to the empty hallway. To some the silence would have scared them, but it relaxed me from the city outside my window and Tawni snoring softly. I continued down the hall to a small room with a few chairs and a computer. I settled down at the computer and logged into my facebook. No one was on, but I wasn't surprised because of how late or early it was. I didn't dare look at the corner of the screen and see the time. I went onto teen and looked any recent news. The latest that had happened was Miley Cyrus telling everyone that she wanted to quit Hannah Montana and that New moon was out. I rolled my eyes at news everybody already new. I clicked out of the internet and sat back in my chair, tapping my foot for no reason before finally gaining enough confidence to get up. I walked down the hall past our room all the way to the end of the hall at the last room. I knocked quickly. She waited until shuffling could be heard and the door opened. I smiled as it opened.

_**His pov**_

"Sonny what are you doing here it's like three in the morning." I sighed.

"I know, but I had to see you can I come in" Sonny said and swept into the room. She looked around the quiet dark room.

"So why do you need to see me" I asked.

"We need to talk" She said. "What we're doing is wrong"

"What is that" I asked unsure as to what she was going to say.

"Fooling ourselves you and I both know that" She said.

"We are not" I answered simply.

"Yes we are and I'm sorry" She said.

"Are you breaking up with me" I joked. Sonny shook her head and began towards me. She backed me up against the wall. She blinked a couple of times and I could only hear her breathing in the quiet room. She closed her eyes and I noticed ours faces were only inches apart. I knew she was going to kiss me, but she was taking forever and I didn't know why. Sonny took a deep breath and finally closed the space between our lips. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. My hands held into her tiny waist and I wanted to pull her closer, but she pulled away after a few moments. She stared at me uncertain.

"Call it making up" She said.

"Why did you do that" I said.

"I can't stay away from you Chad" She said in a low whisper. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Sonny what about the jerk I was"

"I don't care" She said and her voice cracked. Sonny took another deep breath and went to sit on the couch I sat next to her.

"Are you ok" I asked. Sonny shook her head. I pulled her close to me and I put my arm around her. "Why did I come here?"

"What do you mean" I asked.

"I have a boyfriend and you were with Tawni tonight, but I couldn't stand you and Tawni or how Nick can be so sweet yet I only wanted you" She said and her breathing became louder and tears began to slip from her eyes. I held her closer and tighter, kissing her head.

"Sonny its ok" I said.

"Can I stay here tonight" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to" I asked.

"I don't want to face the real world I just want to be here with you" She sobbed.

"You can of course stay here" I said and the jerky side of me left and was replaced with the one that longed for this moment. All I wanted was to hold Sonny in my arms.

"What are we" she asked.

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"I don't know if I can break up with Nick he told me he loved me" She said.

"We could keep whatever we are a secret" I said.

"Then I would feel like a cheater" she said looking up at me. I leaned down to kiss her again.

"Then maybe I shouldn't have done that" I said and she shook her head. "Would it be wrong if I said I love you?"

"No" She said. "But I can't returned it _**ye**__**t**_"

"I understand" Sonny scooted closer to me and kissed me resting her head on my chest. She fell asleep in a few minutes, but I couldn't even if it was a secret Sonny Monroe had still come to my room and kissed me. We were kinda dating although it was a secret. I knew someone would find out and then we would be free to live peace and Sonny would tell me she loved me. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to overcome me.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	22. Caught

Nick watched his girlfriend engrossed in texting whoever in her iphone. Sonny smiled and laughed every so often. Nick rested his head on his hand and watched her, thinking about how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

"Sonny who are you texting" Tawni asked sitting down next to her. They were all having their lunch break while one of the sets had to be repaired because the wall fell when Chad tripped and fell back against a wall.

"No one" Sonny said not even looking up. In truth she was texting Chad they were making plans for later that night.

_**Chad: so up 4 a midnight swim **_

_**Sonny: sure but I need to get a swimsuit haha**_

_**Chad: why**_

_**Sonny: I didn't think to bring 1 since its like 0 degrees outside**_

_**Chad: can u sneak past Tawni!**_

_**Sonny: yes I need 2 be quiet but I can do it ;)**_

_**Chad: cool see u l8r ;) haha**_

Sonnyput her phone away and smiled to herself and began picking at her salad. Nick and Tawni continued to stare at her. She looked up at them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Who where you texting" Tawni asked.

"No one"

"Come on Sonny I'm your boyfriend tell me" Nick joked in a serious tone, but chuckled lightly. Sonny knew it was a joke, but the words made her wince inside. She began to feel terrible, she loved being with Chad, but sometimes Nick entered her thoughts and her stomach churned.

"Sonny we need you on set" A skinny male intern told her. Sonny was grateful for the interruption and followed the boy to set where Chad was already waiting. Sonny went to the rebuild set and sat next to Chad she felt nervous, but Chad took her hand. She looked into his deep blue eyes and took a deep breath.

"ACTION"

"Maddie please don't leave me for him" Chad said.

"I have to he loves me and is good for me unlike you who flirts with every girl and hurts me all the time" Sonny said getting up ready to walk out the set door.

"Maddie wait!" Chad said and grabbed her wrist pulling her back and kissing deeply.

"CUT PERFECT AND WE ARE DONE FOR THE DAY"

Sonny and Chad held the kiss for a couple extra seconds before breaking apart with smiles spreading on their faces. Sonny bit her lip and looked up at Chad who smiled at her. Chad leaned down and Sonny could fell his breath in her ear.

"See you later" He said and walked away. Sonny let herself stare at his back as her left and tried to breathe again. She started to walk back to her room to change and find a swimsuit. Sonny saw Nick standing in the corner she felt her good girlfriend act kick in and she tried to kiss him, but Nick looked down before she could. He looked back up at her. Sonny felt sad as his pained face met hers.

"Are you ok Nick" She asked concerned.

"Yea it's just I don't know I don't like seeing my girlfriend kiss another guy" He said.

"It's just a movie" She said.

"Yea it is" Nick said distant. He hugged her then began to walk without another word. Sonny felt confused, but continued.

* * *

Chad sat in a pool chair by the huge tropical island themed indoor pool of their hotel. He checked his phone again. _11:57._ Chad sighed and closed his eyes the distant smell of chlorine filling his nose as he inhaled the air around him. He opened his wide ocean eyes, but quickly closed then when a perfect pair of lips touched his. He opened his eyes to see Sonny had pulled away and was smiling at him sweetly. He loved how beautiful she was.

"So sorry I'm late" Sonny said.

"It's ok I didn't even notice" he said breathlessly.

"So shall we swim" She asked.

"Of course" Chad said pulling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes. He smirked when Sonny gawked at him her eyes wide. "Yes?"

"You did not tell me you had a very hot six pack" Sonny said.

"Well thanks you" Chad said. He ran towards Sonny and picked her up bridal style. Sonny laughed and screamed when she felt her body hit the water. She sank down to the tile covered bottom and floated back up. Chad had already jumped into the water meeting her smile. Sonny and Chad kissed for while. They almost jumped when someone cleared their throat. They both turned to see Nick and Tawni watching them, both with pained looks on their faces. Sonny untangled herself from Chad's arms and hoisted herself out of the pool. Tawni awkwardly handed Sonny a towel. Chad got out as well and dried himself off feeling weird and uncomfortable when he heard Nick sigh and Tawni tap her heels on the stone floor.

"I'm sorry" Sonny said quietly.

"I'm sure you do" Tawni spat at Sonny, Chad felt bad for Sonny because of the way Tawni was looking at her until she turned her cold gaze on him.

"Tawni it's not her fault" Chad said and regretted it when Tawni opened her mouth.

"You know what Chad I was trying to make you want me until I saw her phone buzz it was you asking where she was. Then I looked through the rest of the texts and read all the conversations. I mean come on Chad _I miss you_ how pathetic and btw you guys were about this much away from sexting." Tawni said.

"Tawni calm down" Sonny said and Tawni snapped her head to face Sonny.

"REALLY SONNY YOU WOULD DEFEND HIM EVEN AFTER HE WAS A JERK TO YOU. AND AFTER ALL YOU WOULD WANT TO HURT NICK. I FOUND HIM AND ASKED HIM POINT BLANK IF HE KNEW WHERE YOU WERE OR WHAT WAS GOING ON. SO I TOOK HIM HERE TO SHOW HIM WHAT KIND OF GIRL YOU REALLY ARE!!!" Tawni yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Nick I couldn't help it" Sonny said tears falling fast.

"Sonny I have to go I can't deal with this now" Nick said. He left and Tawni followed. She looked over her shoulder.

"Bitch"


	23. Cold

"Sonny you can't be serious" Lucy said on despair.

"Yes it is" Sonny said sobbing; She had called Lucy in need of support and advice.

"I didn't think that Hollywood would change you, but it has" Lucy said a trance of sadness in her voice.

"I didn't change I just let myself go into temptation" Sonny said.

"Whatever" Lucy said with a sudden chill in her voice.

"I have to go, bye" Sonny said ending the call and threw her phone on the chair across from her. Sonny covered her eyes with her hand, but tears escaped out of her hand. Chad sighed and sat next to her. He pulled her closer.

"Sonshine everything will be ok" He soothed.

"No it won't I have alienated everyone except you and I just wanna die right" Sonny said and peered up at Chad. He gave her a soft smile. Sonny stood and wiped off her water and mascara mixed tears. She smiled at him, but frowned when she saw her bags by the door. After Tawni had screamed at her and threw everything Sonny owned in a bag and slammed the door in her face, Sonny headed to Chad's room and broke down. She looked at the clock which read 4:22. She had been up almost all night and they had to be on set in three hours. "I need to sleep" Sonny said and looked at Chad once again. He nodded.

"You can have the bed I'll take the couch" He said.

"WHAT no you'll see with me" She said and giggled when he swallowed nervously and his eyes bulged out. "Not like that, it'll be safe"

"Ok" Chad said and smiled at her.

Sonny sat in her makeup chair and felt at ease. She and Chad had gotten there early despite not sleeping a lot, but Sonny didn't mind that much she hoped to be done with hair and makeup before Tawni or the boys came in, Chad had his done on set. Sonny closed her eyes while Casey the makeup artist put eye shadow on her lids and hoped she didn't fall asleep.

* * *

"Casey can you use less hairspray in my hair today it makes it all crunchy" a male voice said and Sonny's eyes snapped opening and she jerked her head careful to miss the makeup brush coming towards her eyes. Sonny's eyes met Joe's and she blushed deeply. Joe thought about turning back, but decided to face the problem head on. He sat down in the chair next to her and gave her a tight smile.

"Sonny I know what you did" He said.

"I bet you do I mean who doesn't Tawni yelled loud enough for the hotel to hear and Nick is you brother" She said.

"Yes well I have to say that I'm sorry you did that to Nick, but I can see why you did it" He said.

"You do?"

"Yes I'm sure you heard about the Taylor Swift scandal" He said.

"You cheated on her" Sonny said with wide eyes.

"No, but Camilla made me crazy and I would never cheat, so I knew I had to break up with Taylor and she knew it too. She just couldn't handle it and I should have waited to tell her in person, but I just felt like if I waited longer I would have done something and cheated." He said with a grim look.

"It's ok Joe I just feel like I'm gonna be hated forever" She said.

"You won't be, Nick is a nice guy and he is not really a grudge holder." Joe said smiling warmly at her now.

"Thanks Joe I've always liked you" Sonny said with a laugh.

"Well me too and I know you are a good person so maybe you should just apologize to Tawni and Nick" He said and got up leaving with a sly wink to her. Sonny laughed to herself and thanked Casey before running out of the makeup room and onto the main set where everyone was in different groups. She saw Nick first and walked slowly up to him. She smiled apologetically.

"Sonny I don't know if I can forgive you" He said before she even opened her mouth.

"I'm so sorry it was completely unacceptable and I don't expect you to forgive me ever, but I just want to have maybe a second chance. We can be friends" She said.

"Maybe" Nick said. Sonny smiled and gave him an awkward, stiff hug before running to find Tawni. She found her sitting in a chair alone. Sonny remembered that Tawni had come to New York by herself and the only friend she had was Sonny and once Chad. Sonny gave her a smile and strode confidently towards her. Sonny sat down next to her, Tawni turned away.

"Tawni I'm sorry"

"SO?"

"So I will never do that again I was a huge bitch" Sonny said and Tawni turned slowly with a cold glare set on Sonny.

"Listen Sonny this is how its gonna work, I will be nice to you at work and in public, but outside of that we won't talk. That means no calling me unless your life depends on it and maybe not even then" Tawni said.

"I don't want that" Sonny said.

"Well to bad because I can't even stand being around you right now so it's either that or I go and buy you a ticket for the next flight to Wisconsin" Tawni said challenging Sonny.

"Fine" Sonny said and walked away feeling sad. Sonny sat next to Chad who smiled and took her hand. She looked down at the one free hand in her lap and saw some of her nail polish was chipping. She felt a compulsion to pick at her polish and free her hand, but she left Chad hold on to it although it didn't feel right.

"Attention famous 17 year olds of the world" Marcus yelled. "It turns out we are losing money for this movie because drama on set has slowed us down. This means we are not on schedule, so in order to eliminate all causes of drama and get back on schedule I am going to fire miss drama queen. So sorry Sonny Monroe" He said and the room fell into a deadly silence.

"But you'll have to reshoot everything" Sonny protested.

"Yes well that maybe so, but it's a month and a half in so we can quickly shoot the scenes you were in with a new more mature actress" He said.

"I can't believe this" Sonny yelled at him.

"Well I'm sorry I have to do this, but it must be done now please if you will leave Miss Monroe" He said and Sonny ran up to him anger clear on her face.

"You will regret this" She said and threw the coffee he was holding in his face before storming off the set.


	24. Mad

Sonny walked through her apartment door and saw her mother's surprised and happy face. Guilt flooded through Sonny like her own blood. She gave her mom a hug.

"Honey why are you home so early?"

"I got fired" Sonny admitted ashamed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT FIRED?" Her mom yelled at her causing tears to flow out of Sonny's eyes.

"I caused too much onset drama." Sonny admitted between sobs. Her mother led her to their couch and hugged her daughter protectively.

"What happened?"

"I cheated"

"On what?

"Nick" Sonny said. "And I threw coffee at the director"

"Sonny why would you do that" Her mother asked concerned.

"Well with the coffee I was just really mad. I mean I don't think I should have been fired just because I caused on set drama" Sonny said trying to wipe away her mascara stained tears.

"Why was there even drama?"

"Mom I can't talk about this now. I'm really tired I think I'm gonna sleep" Sonny said getting up ignoring her mother's sad eyes paired with an understanding nod. Sonny laid on her bed closing her eyes wishing she could be back in Wisconsin where Chad Dylan cooper, Tawni Hart, and Nick Jonas were merely celebrities far away in Cali and the closest she was too them were the posters in her bed room.

* * *

Chad watched the brunette cross the room. He saw the bright smirk on her face as she made her way to hair and makeup. Chad also noticed two other pairs of eyes were following the girl's movements. Nick who was talking to someone kept peering over their shoulder to watch her. Tawni, who was less discreet about staring, glared openly at her. Chad sighed and followed the girl. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Her fiery expression met his cold one.

"I know you did this" He said frigidly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She responded.

"Selena I know you did it" Chad accused.

"Look I would never want to hurt Sonny" Selena replied innocently.

"Yeah right I know you're still pissed about everything" He said.

"Oh like the fact you were only dating me to make Sonny jealous? Yea I am pissed about that, but I offered Sonny's part and I couldn't turn it down" Selena said in a hushed whisper.

"When were you offered the part?

"Fine you want the truth? I did call Marcus, he told me that Sonny gad cause some on set problems and I told him that this movie doesn't need a distraction like her"

"Why? I thought Sonny was your friend" Chad asked clearly confused.

"Sonny is my friend a very close friend, but sometimes you have to get rid of the competition in order to stay alive in this industry."

"Well what if I tell Sonny? She is my girlfriend after all"

"Then I'll tell every gossip magazine in the country about who the _real _Chad Dylan Cooper is"

"Fine I won't tell Sonny" Chad said and she looked at him with shock and triumph in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll just quit instead" Chad said as he began to walk away.

"I'LL STILL TELL EVERYONE!" She yelled at his retreating back. Chad smiled, he really didn't care. If he had Sonny nothing would hurt him.

* * *

Sonny awoke to the sound of someone pounding on her apartment door. She unwillingly got out of bed. She noticed she still had her clothes from yesterday on. She noticed her mom had already left for work. Sonny opened the door and instantly grinned.

"Hi Sonny"

* * *

**I'm sorry for two things. 1. I haven't updated in a very long time and its becuase I have gotten really into my story on a jobros fanfiction website called** _our 48 hours_.** Its a good story and you should read it haha I'll try to put a link on my profile. 2. This chapter is very short sorry my next chapter will be my usual 1,000 words, but for this one i deicded to leave it as is. READ and REVIEW your reviews are like hugs to me! haha **


	25. 3 words, 8 letters

Sonny hugged Chad tightly and grinned despite herself. Chad wrapped strong arms around her closer. Sonny cried, she couldn't stop herself, but it felt ok. She felt better with Chad.

"Sonny it's ok." He soothed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"For what?" He asked. "You caused problems Sonny, but not with me."

"You quit." She said.

"I had too." He said sincerely. Chad stroked her long brown hair and felt at ease with Sonny. All of his previous stress and worry seemed to melt away. "I know who did it?"

"Who did what" Sonny asked.

"Got you fired." He said and looked down at her. Sonny searched her brain for any person who would have done that. She pulled away from Chad and sat down on the olive couch. Sonny smoothed out her hair and looked at Chad. He sat by her. They didn't talk for several minutes.

"Selena did it." Sonny finally broke the silence. Chad nodded wordlessly. Sonny stood angered. "What a bitchy thing to do! Why would she do that?!"

"Sonny she's jealous." Chad said trying to calm her down. "I was in love with you and we both knew it."

"I know, but even so I would never do that." She said pacing back and forth.

"You're a better person than her."

"I'm not." Sonny concluded.

"Why would you say that?" Chad asked surprised. He knew Sonny was always the happy go lucky girl from Wisconsin. She got her big break and was shocked by stardom. She was sweet naive Sonny. He was the girl he had been in love with ever since he had stolen her yogurt and burritos. Chad fought the words on the tip of his tongue. Chad desperately wanted to tell Sonny that he loved her. It was simple, 3 words, and 8 letters. He thought about the night in his hotel room when he told her he loved her. She wasn't ready, but she told him she couldn't return his love _**yet. **_He had hoped she would see he quit for her. He wanted to show Sonny his love was strong.

Sonny didn't answer Chad's question. She bit her lip. She was a horrible person. Sonny missed the days were she would just people able to sit and gossip in her room with Lucy. She wished life wasn't so complicated. She loved So Random, but it brought Sonny fame. Fame caused a lot of problems. She remembered her dad telling her that once you get to the top you want to be back at the bottom. Sonny looked back over at Chad. Chad who loved her so much. Sonny's parents got divorced when she was in 3rd grade. Sonny was sad at first, but she considered it a good thing, as a spoiled child she got two rooms, Christmases, birthdays, and her parents fought for her attention. As she grew older, Sonny she saw her parents date. Some she liked and some she hated. After seeing her dad get divorced again and her mother giving up on dating, Sonny came to the conclusion that love was almost impossible to come by. Sonny wished she could tell Chad those same words, but she every time she tried something inside stopped her.

"Let's go fight back" Sonny said.

"What?" Chad asked.

"I realized after being a total bitch that I should go apologize and fight back against Selena." Sonny explained. Chad still looked confused.

"I don't understand." He said.

"I need to make things right. I poured coffee on someone's head. I cheated on someone who was in love with me, and I hurt my friends. I even turned one of them against me! I have to go." Sonny said rather excited. Chad smiled sadly.

"Sonny, I know you want to do the right thing, but I don't know if this is a good idea. The press will probably have already heard about what you did." Chad said. His pleaded with her.

"I don't care what they think." She said simply and rushed to her room. Chad followed her. Sonny grabbed her suitcase on the ground open. Her mom must have taken her dirty clothes after she fell asleep. Sonny searched for her empty tote bag. She threw it on the bed and searched her room for clean clothes. She packed everything.

"Sonny I don't think you should do this. I mean Selena told me she was your friend, but was doing it because you have to compete to survive in this industry." He warned her as he watched her throw clothed into a bag.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Sonny scoffed.

"Well it's true and maybe you should just leave things the way they are." He said.

"Do you think the same way?" She asked curious. Sonny stopped packing and looked at Chad. He looked frozen.

"Sometimes," He answered.

"Well I think you can be competitive, but you don't have to hurt the people around you!" She sneered at Chad.

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying I don't want you to get hurt." He spoke softly. Sonny softened her eyes and stepped towards him. Sonny kissed Chad lightly and grinned.

"Look I'm going to New York and you can come, but I have to do this." She said. Chad sighed and looked away for a moment. He thought about it.

"Fine, I'll go." He said. "I also have things to apologize for." Sonny beamed and hugged Chad. Sonny stood on her tiptoes and lightly brushed her lips against Chad's.

"I have to shower then we'll go." Sonny said and headed for the bathroom. She looked over her should at a smiling Chad. Sonny stopped and took a deep breath. She summoned all of her courage. "Chad?"

"Yes Sonshine?" He asked looking at her. Their eyes looked and Sonny knew she couldn't look away from him now. She stared confidently into his deep ocean blue orbs.

"I love you." She said without a stutter or hesitation. It felt right and Sonny smiled brightly. Chad broke out in to a smile as well.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**I'm very sorry it has taken me such a long time to write this chapter. I was busy writing for my other stories. I clearly forgot how much I love to write about Sonny and Chad. I've been very caught up in my Jonas brothers stories and it's no excuse for me not to write for this story and my other SWAC story. I am deeply sorry. I will try to update faster. If you want to read the story that takes up my time (thanks to my demanding friends) there is a link on my profile. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a reivew. **_

**_P.S. Sorry if i make Selena extra mean it's becuase of two reasons. 1. she's dating Nick Jonas and I like him very much. Single. 2. I have been trying to get tickets to a Glee concert and it proves ver difficult. But thanks for everything and sorry my message is so long. THank. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!_**


	26. Seeing You Again

Sonny and Chad felt the fresh spring breeze. New York bustled around them. They both wore hats and sunglasses in order to conceal their faces from the public. Chad hailed a cab and politely opened the door for Sonny to get in. They took their sunglasses off and while the taxi driver clearly recognized them, they didn't care. Sonny sat nervously and glanced out the window in fear of what would happen. Chad took her hand and smiled reassuringly.

"You can do this Sonny." He said. Sonny grinned a little.

"I know, but can you? I mean you were kinda freaking out on the plane." She said with a laugh.

"Please CDC does not freak out." Chad said. The cocky tone in his voice made Sonny smile brightly. It reminded her of the less complicated times when all she had to deal with was Chad complaining about how unfunny her show was. That was before Nick, and before she lost her best friend. Sonny smiled though. She had decided it was time to look on the bright side of things. She really just wanted to change from this cruel person to who she had been a year ago.

"Sonshine we're here!" Chad said softly. Sonny nodded and grabbed her bags. They stood in front of the studio. Sonny was glad Chad had taken her to the studio right away. They walked slowly and cautiously to the front doors of the studio. They walked in and saw a pretty blond waiting for them a soft smile on her lips.

"Hi," She said quietly. Sonny couldn't stop herself. She ran and hugged Tawni tightly, who responded.

"Oh Tawni I'm so sorry!" Sonny said.

"I know and I forgive you." Tawni said in her usual bored tone, but the grin on her face betrayed her. Chad gave her a quick hug and stepped back taking Sonny's hand. They both noticed how Tawni didn't wince or roll her eyes at them. She smiled as if she was genuinely happy.

"Where are they?" Sonny asked.

"At Lunch, but I figured we can wait for them. Sonny, Marcus is here though if you want to apologize." Tawni said. Sonny took a deep breath and nodded. She freed her hand and walked down the familiar hallways to the director's office. Sonny tried to gain as much of her confidence as she could. She had to do the right thing. She slowly approached the door and knocked. The door opened a few minutes later.

"Hello Sonny,"

* * *

"I'm glad you called me." Tawni said to Chad.

"Really because we haven't always been friend," Chad said unbelieving. Tawni laughed bitterly at that.

"Chad, we've never been friends. I mean we dated, but we never talked or anything. You were just one of my silly youth fascinations." Tawni said maturely and it surprised Chad. He had never thought about it before, but he didn't know that much about Tawni.

"I'm sorry Tawni," Chad said seriously. She looked at him with a smile.

"You shouldn't be sorry; I mean I don't hate you for it." She said.

"No, but you hate Miley." Chad said.

"And so do you! Chad I didn't answer the phone because I thought maybe you wanted me again. I answered because I knew it had something to do with Sonny. I mean even though I still hate what she did with you, I know what you guys have is true love!" Tawni finished dramatically.

"That was really nice of you Tawni." Chad said and hugged her.

"Don't. Ever. Hug. Me. Again." She said, but grinned before walking away from him. Tawni walked back to set leaving a stunned Chad behind. She liked Chad, but all she ever saw in him was his looks and fame. She wondered how sonny could deal with him. Tawni smiled to herself though. She and Nick had been getting along nicely. They were both in a silent mourn over Sonny. They ate meals together and hung out. They never really talked, but that was ok with Tawni. She felt as if she knew Nick more the she would ever know Chad. Tawni hoped Nick was back from lunch with his brothers. She wanted to take him to Sonny herself. She really wanted it to work out between them. She shook her head slightly.

"When did I become so crazy?" Tawni asked herself.

"Since birth," A sarcastic female voice answered. Tawni looked up and held an expression of distaste and disgust.

"Hello Selena." Tawni said in her high pitched fake voice.

"Hey Tawns!" She said and fake smiled. Tawni rolled her eyes. Selena was really getting on her nerves. Tawni hated how everyone thought Selena was so nice, when if you spent the day with her, you would know she is not. Selena was also trying to get time with Nick. Everyone thought she was going for Chad, but she changed her mind. Tawni took a deep breath and glared coldly at the girl before. Tawni had always thought of herself as a woman and compared to Selena she was. Tawni scoffed at the girl.

"You should know that Sonny is here and she's gonna kick your ass." Tawni said and walked away.

* * *

Sonny felt like she was on cloud nine, well more like could seven. She still had things to take care of, but a simple apology had fixed many things. Sonny walked out of Marcus' office with a clean slate and her job back. She wondered whether he wanted her back or he was just on a tight schedule. She had noticed him move his coffee cup away from her as she entered his office. Sonny just felt happy she was no longer a diva. She took a deep breath and began her journey to find Nick. She saw a familiar blonde in the hallway standing by alone.

"Chad?" She asked. He turned towards her and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head down on his.

"Did you get your job back?" He asked curious. Chad wouldn't ever tell Sonny, but he kinda wanted his too. On the falls he was always saving people, but in this movie he got to play the bad guy. This to him was fun. He knew if Sonny got her job then he could get him. She was his small glimmer of hope that he could be on the movie again. Not that he wouldn't watch from the sidelines, but it was fun to participate. He also had never told anyone about home much he loved his job. Acting was something that was always there for him. Now he had Sonny, but he still depended on acting. When he was just a fool in love with her, he would act like jerk, just to talk to her. Now he had her.

"Chad? Did you hear what I said? We're both back in!" Sonny yelled. Chad kissed her and smiled. He would have to tell Sonny about his love of acting one day and his love of her.

"That's great Sonshine! I can't wait!" He said with a grin. She beamed up at him.

"I know! Anyway we have to find Nick!" She said.

"Yes, let's go, but just to warn you Tawni texted me and Selena is around." He warned her.

"We can handle her." Sonny said.

"Well you have to because Tawni also told her you were gonna kick her ass." Chad said. Sonny rolled her eyes, but kept walking. She unsuccessfully tried to hide the bright smile that twitching at the corners of her lips. Chad smiled with her and led her down the hall.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading and please leave a review! SO SORRY it took so long to update, but I've been busy! I'll try to write faster!


	27. I Didn't Want to Fight You Anyway

Selena sat still as a statue with an expression as hard as stone. She knew this was coming. They certainly weren't going to keep her if Sonny was here all sweet and apologetic. She wanted to throw up at the thought preferably on Chad and Sonny. She wondered how her life was almost falling apart. Sure she had Wizards of Waverly Place, and David Hernie to lean on, but still this would have been her big break. Now here she was with everyone afraid of her, both her ex-boyfriends were in love with her former best friend, and she was about to lose her job. She crossed her arms and legs and watched the various crew people walk by. She scowled at anyone who dared to look at her. She had no idea what to do or where to go, now that she was jobless, but she knew she had to see Sonny before she left. She had to scare the girl a little.

"Hello Selena." Speak of the devil. Sonny appeared before her. Selena expected her to be wearing one of her gross floral dress and a meek apologetic smile. Instead she stood with dark jeans and a dark leather jacket and an expression void of emotion. Selena stood as well a cold glare set on Sonny. Chad and Tawni stood behind her firmly like bodyguards.

"Hi Sonny couldn't be without your posse?" Selena said not taking her eyes off Sonny.

"Well I figured it'd be a battle, but it seems like you forgot to bring you army or they abandoned you!" Sonny said coldly. Tawni smirked at her. Selena rolled her eyes. She knew Sonny couldn't keep this up. Her hair already looked like it wanted to be back in its innocent curls. Selena took a step closer to Sonny; all she needed was for her to crack a little. She wasn't going to let Sonny win.

"I don't need an army I can handle things _alone._" Selena said. Chad gave a quick laugh at that. She focused her glare at him. "Oh please Chad you can't even handle me without Sonny."

"I can, but it's not my battle to fight." He said evenly. Selena snorted and rolled her eyes at the male blonde. Sonny's eyes flicked between the two glares before interrupting.

"Tawni, why don't you wait with Chad in your dressing room?" Sonny suggested. She was going to keep the cheating thing out. If Selena wanted to talk about it then she would do so to Sonny. This was their fight only. Sonny didn't even know if she really wanted a fight. She looked over at Tawni. They shared a look of understanding.

"I want to stay!" Chad protested, but Tawni grabbed his arm and started walking. She threw a quick nod to Sonny. Both girls watched the pair leave before turning back to each other. They sneered at each other. Sonny had no idea what to do or how to start. She didn't believe that Selena was really going to hurt her, but that would be lying to herself. She knew Selena was furious and probably would and could kill her, but Sonny could not let that happen.

"So what are you going to do now? More trash talk or are you gonna hit me?" Selena asked. Sonny balled up her fist and marched back up to Selena. Selena's smirk faded as Sonny's arm went back. Sonny glared at the girl. She saw Selena start to look fearful.

Sonny felt frozen. She couldn't do it. This was not how it was supposed to go. She was starting to be the new Sonny or rather the old. Sonny suddenly missed that girl. The one who didn't get Tawni's insults and pretended not to like Chad that was the girl she used to be. Sonny lowered her arm and took a deep breath. She more than ever just wanted to be on the couch in the prop house with the So Random cast. She wanted to be home with her mom. Sonny looked at a relived Selena before walking away from her.

"WIMP!" She yelled.

"Whatever I don't want to fight you anyway!" Sonny yelled over her shoulder and very un-Sonny like she bluntly showed Selena her middle finger. Sonny reached a door at the end of the studio and pushed it open roughly. She didn't look for Chad or Tawni, she just kept walking. She ignored the screaming girl yelling insults at her through a door and kept on walking. Sonny turned down a hallway and kept her head down. She hoped her long dark hair would cover her face. Sonny kept walking the long hallways until she bumped into someone knocking her to the floor. She looked up to see Nick. She wondered if she could just run right away.

"Sonny?" He asked as he helped her get up. "Are you ok?"

"No I'm fine I just wasn't looking. Sorry about that," She said. They stood there for a few moments just staring at each other. She knew she needed to say something. "I missed you."

"Yeah me too, Selena's been making my life hell, but I have Tawni and my brothers." He said with a hint of a smile on the corners of his lips. She nodded and they lapsed back into silence. "How have you been?"

"Bad. I made a ton of mistakes and I need to fix them." She said. His lips turned upward a little more and Sonny smiled. She moved forward and flung her arms around Nick's neck. "I'm so sorry! I should have never cheated on you and I know I can't fix what I did, but maybe you can date Tawni! She was cheated on too. I just feel really bad and I don't know what to do. I just want to go back to normal!"

"Sonny, it's ok." He soothed. She hardly realized she had started crying into Nick's shoulder or that he had returned the hug. "I'm not mad anymore. I understand sometimes you have to things that are wrong if you really love someone."

"You should write a song about that." Sonny mumbled into his shirt. Nick let out a laugh. Sonny smiled into his shirt.

"C'mon I think you had something you needed to do." He said. She lifted her head and sniffled a little.

"I have a movie to finish." She said determined. Nick grinned and took her hand leading her back to the sound stage.


	28. A Happy Ending

Last Chapter! It's so sad haha

* * *

Sonny Monroe looked around her. She smiled contently. Cameras flashed in front of her and she held a pose. Chad was next to her holding her hand. She couldn't believe she had finally made it. She was here on a red carpet for a movie she was staring in. _Falling Slowly _as it has been named was supposed to be a big hit. Sonny looked down the line and little and saw Nick with his brothers. Nick saw her and winked. Sonny grinned back at him. He didn't seem to notice though as he spotted a certain blonde best friend of Sonny's a little ways ahead of them both. Tawni was oblivious however. She was too wrapped up in the attention to even notice. Sonny laughed to herself. The two had been playing around each other ever since they finished filming.

"So is this everything imagined?" Chad asked. Sonny looked to him and gave him a nod.

"It is, how about you?" Sonny asked.

"Well it's not my first movie." Chad said with a smug grin. Sonny laughed and looked at him with faux-surprise.

"Chad your first movie was on T.V. and it got beat by Selena's movie," Sonny said while leading Chad to an interviewer. Chad scowled at her before he forced his lips back into a perfectly happy smile. Sonny gave him a little smirk before turning back to the camera. As they were talking to someone from E! Tawni followed Nick and his brothers inside. Tawni threaded her way through the crowd. She pushed her way in, only to be stopped. Tawni narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her. Why Selena was even invited she didn't understand. Yet here she was all done up and smirking. Tawni glared at the girl. She didn't have time for this.

"Hello Tawni," Selena smirked.

"Stay the hell away from me bitch!" Tawni pushed Selena out of the way and marched up to Nick. She didn't even let him get a word out as she grabbed his tie and smashed their lips together. They both smiled into the kiss. Tawni and Nick only pulled apart when they were out of breath. They noticed her walk away with a furious expression. Tawni and Nick broke out in laughter. They looked at each other and ginned. They were oblivious to all the cameras, the shocked look on most people's faces, and Sonny's smirk.

"I hope that wasn't just to piss of Selena," Nick said.

"No, that was just an added bonus," Tawni said and they both laughed again. They turned to see Sonny approaching them. She looked absolutely giddy and actually squealed with excitement. She didn't even notice when a severely pissed off Selena was glaring at them with perfect envy. Sonny didn't care about that or about the cameras flashing around her. She only cared about being here at her first movie premiere with her boyfriend the greatest actor of their generation, her best friend, and her new friend was her ex-boyfriend. All her troubles seemed to be going away.

"Ready to go in darling," Chad asked taking her hand. Sonny looked up at him and nodded. He led her into the theater. She stopped him though and pulled him to the side. Chad threw her a questioning look.

"Chad I just want you to know that I'm more than ready to endure what's ahead of us." Sonny said.

"And what would that be?"

"The press and the randoms hating you, all that stuff," Sonny said with a little smile. Chad just laughed.

"I can handle all that. The question is, Can you handle dating someone as awesome as me?" Chad just smirked and hit him on the arm.

"Shut up! I'm trying to be serious!"

"Well I'm very serious. I think we can handle being Channy." Chad said and pulled Sonny into a kiss. He broke away after a minute to look into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sonny and Chad both smiled as they kissed again. Everything was in the past and now they could live in their weird crazy future.

* * *

Read and Review! Thanks for staying with me on this long journey! Love ya'll


End file.
